


A Man, A Boy and an Umbrella

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Loneliness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: Harry has been left to raise Teddy after the final battle, and then the death of Andromeda. He returns to England to find out where is the best place to raise the boy, the country of his birth or the country where they found sanctuary. He arrives in time for the Remembrance Day ceremony and meets Ginny Weasley, a meeting that will change his and Teddy's lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a beautiful piece of art on TUMBLER, drawn by anxiouspineapple. Please take the time to check it out, on either his/her blog or mine reerox67. As soon as I saw it, the story was in my head. Thanks for reading, the story will be 8 chapters long xx

It was a cold, bleak Scottish morning, appropriate given the circumstance. Rain was forecast, and several drops had just begun to fall. Harry opened his umbrella and held it over his head. He was glad he was wearing his coat as the wind picked up. 

He looked around, not knowing anyone here. He'd heard names, of course, Hagrid, Mcgonagall, Weasley, Longbottom, but apart from spotting the only half-giant here, he had no idea who was who. He had been raised in America by his godfather, Sirius Black, from the age of ten. They'd been joined by Sirius' fellow Marauder, Remus Lupin three years later, and Nymphadora Tonks a year after that. 

He amended his thought as the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, began reading out the list of all those who had died fighting the good fight. He had met Kingsley briefly after the battle, as Harry described how he had defeated Voldemort. And he had met him again briefly yesterday morning after he had Portkeyed in to attend the Remembrance Day ceremony.

He felt a tug on his pants and looked down. Four year old Teddy tugged again and looked up. “I'm cold,” he said, looking around. He kept a hold of Harry's coat. 

Harry removed the scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around Teddy's. He made sure his godson was all wrapped up. “Okay?” he asked softly. 

Teddy nodded, already feeling warmer. “Can we sit again?” 

Harry nodded, spying a seat near the back where they had been standing. Teddy had gotten bored sitting still during the speeches, so they had stood and moved to the back. Harry guided the boy to the seat, picking him up and putting him on his knee. He closed the umbrella, as they were now under a marquee, in anticipation of the fore-casted rain.

Harry was completely oblivious to the looks of admiration he was getting from the younger females (and a few of the older ones too). His attention was completely on Kingsley's speech, keeping Teddy settled, and the flash of reds, golds and crimson waves he saw cascading down someone's back several rows ahead. 

“Charity Burbage, professor of Muggle studies at Hogwarts...Colin Creevy, 16, Muggleborn, Gryffindor house...Cedric Diggory, 16, Pureblood, Hufflepuff house...”

Kingsley kept reading out names. Teddy wriggled and leaned back. “Harry?” 

“Mmm?” asked Harry, leaning in to talk quietly in his ear. 

“There's a girl, and she's looking at me,” whispered Teddy. 

Harry looked up when Teddy pointed. Sure enough, a few rows ahead, a little girl with golden hair with red hues was looking over her daddy's shoulder and smiling at Teddy. When she saw Teddy point at her, she waved and grinned. 

“Should I wave back?” whispered Teddy. 

Harry wasn't sure. He was already getting annoyed looks from an older witch sitting near them, eyeing off Teddy's turquoise hair like it was a personal affront to herself. “Erm, maybe a little one,” he said. 

Teddy held his hand up and wiggled his fingers, smiling at the girl. She smiled back, even broader and seemed to squirm in her daddy's lap. 

/*/*/*/*

“Tori, sit still,” whispered Bill, patting her back. 

“But Daddy-” began Tori, when Bill shushed her. Fleur rubbed her pregnant belly.

“Gellert Grindewald, Pureblood, Gryffindor house...Griphook, goblin...” continued Kingsley. 

“Come to me, Tori,” whispered Ginny, sitting behind Bill. She held out her arms for her niece.

Bill nodded and let Tori scramble off his knee and go to Ginny. She cuddled her aunt, and chanced another look at the boy with the colourful hair. “Aunt Ginny, there's a boy...” 

/*/*/*/*

“Harry, when will-” began Teddy.

“Remus Lupin, Defense against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts 1993, Order of the Phoenix, Gryffindor house...Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, Auror, Order of the Phoenix, Hufflepuff house...Alastor Moody, Auror...”

Harry cuddled Teddy close as he remembered the boy's parents. Unfortunately, Teddy only knew his parents from photographs and stories.

“Can I have Rupert, Harry...please,” Teddy hurriedly remembered his manners.

Harry unzipped his jacket slightly, reached in and pulled out a teddy bear. He handed it to Teddy, who hugged him happily. 

/*/*/*/*

“We need to be quiet while the Minister is talking, Tori,” said Ginny, softly. “The names he's reading out are important to everyone here.”

Ginny held her finger over her lips to indicate it was time to be quiet. “Alastor Moody, Auror...James and Lily Potter, 21, Order of the Phoenix, Gryffindor house...Tom Riddle senior, Muggle...Mary Riddle, Muggle...” 

Ginny shivered; the name Tom Riddle still affected her all these years later. She had been only eleven when she had first encountered Tom Riddle, or his preserved memory in a diary.

“Can I ask him to come to my birfday party?” whispered Tori, loudly. Nearby Hermione smiled sympathetically at Ginny.

“Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister for Magic 1996-1997...Hepzibah Smith, Pureblood...Severus Snape, Half-blood, Hogwarts Headmaster 1997-98...”

“He looks sad,” said Tori, peeking over Ginny's shoulder at the unknown boy. 

“Myrtle Warren, 13, Muggleborn, Ravenclaw hous...Fred Weasley, Pureblood, Gryffindor house, Order of the Phoenix,” said Kingsley. 

“Is that my Uncle Fred?” asked Tori. 

“Yes, darling,” said Ginny tearfully. Even though it had been four years, days like today still made it seem like it happened only yesterday. She spared George a glance and saw he was clutching Angelina's hand while looking at the ground. Ginny smiled gratefully at Angie; she had practically given George a reason to keep going every day since they'd lost Fred. The birth of little Freddie two years ago had also helped.

“This list of victims is long, way too long. I included people's blood status, simply to show Voldemort showed no mercy to anyone, no matter their blood status. Muggle, Pureblood, it mattered not. If someone stood in his way, he killed them, either personally, or by order. Let us bow our heads and have a minute silence while we remember our loved ones,” announced Kingsley. 

Tori noticed everyone looking down, so she did too. “Aunt Ginny, my laces are undone,” she said, wriggling her foot.

“I'll fix it soon,” whispered Ginny, closing her eyes as she pictured her brother's laughing face. It was the way she liked to remember him best.

/*/*/*/*

Harry bowed his head, his thoughts on Sirius, Remus and Tonks, his parents. Even Andromeda, who passed just a few months ago. Teddy looked down too.

“Harry?” 

“Mmm?” replied Harry, still keeping his eyes closed and head down. 

“I got different coloured socks on,” noted Teddy, wriggling his foot.

Harry snapped his eyes open and looked at Teddy's feet. Sure enough, he had one brown and one navy sock on. 

“It's okay, it'll be our secret,” said Harry, hoping no-one else noticed.

“Ladies and gentlemen, that concludes our ceremony here. Please feel free to wander up to the castle where you'll find the Hogwarts house elves have amassed a feast for anyone who is hungry. But as you leave, remember what today stands for, what Harry Potter fought for. A chance to live our lives in peace. Merlin bless us all,” said Kingsley, stepping away from the podium to light applause. 

“He said your name, Harry,” said Teddy, watching as people began to stand and walk away. 

“I know,” said Harry, looking around to see if anyone was paying any attention to him. He saw some young witches looking at him, then whispering together. He flushed. “Are you ready to go?” he asked Teddy. The little boy nodded.

Harry stood and picked up his umbrella with one hand and took Teddy's hand with his other. A roll of thunder had people scurrying to either the castle or the Apparition points on the grounds. 

Harry saw Hagrid, the half-giant that Sirius and Remus mentioned. He wondered whether now was a good time to approach him, but another roll of thunder made him decide to perhaps leave it for another day. He had planned to stay in London for at least a month, to see where he felt the best place to raise Teddy would be.

Several people rushed past. Harry was tempted to simply pick Teddy up to get to the Apparition spots quicker. Someone brushed by them, knocking the bear out of Teddy's hand. 

“ Rupert!” called out Teddy, anxiously. “ Harry, I dropped Rupert.” 

Harry tried to stop, but he was in the middle of a crowd that was surging forward. Teddy was getting more anxious by the second. “ Hang on, Teddy, I'll find him,” he promised. 

He tried to veer off to the side, then simply Accio the bear, but even getting out of the crowd was nigh impossible. “ Excuse me, sorry, pardon me, I just need to...sorry, pardon me,” muttered Harry, pushing through the crowd. 

“ Harry, I need Rupert!” cried Teddy, on the verge of a panic attack. 

“ It's okay, Teddy, I'll find him,” vowed Harry, looking around the expansive grounds. He rubbed his hand up and down Teddy's back, knowing how important the little bear was to Teddy; a gift from his grandmother. To lose him now so soon after Teddy lost Andromeda would be unbearable. Harry mentally groaned at his bad pun.

“ Excuse me, but I think this belongs to you.” 

Harry turned around quickly. In front of him stood a petite witch, she of the flaming, golden hair. She smiled, not at Harry, but at Teddy, and in her hands she held-

“ Rupert! You found him,” cried Teddy, practically snatching him out of her hands and hugging the bear close.

“ Actually, he found me and asked me to help him find his human,” said Ginny, her eyes twinkling. 

Harry smiled in relief. Teddy looked at her, then his bear, then back to her. “ He did not...did he?”

Ginny nodded. “ He's a very smart bear. Told me his human gives him the best hugs and has odd colour socks on. After that, finding you was easy,” she said.

“ So it was a good thing I have different colour socks on?” queried Teddy, chancing a look at Harry.

“ Definitely,” agreed Ginny.

“ What do you say to the nice lady, Teddy,” admonished Harry. 

“ You're pretty,” said Teddy. 

Ginny threw back her head and laughed. Harry half frowned at Teddy, but smiled apologetically at Ginny. “ Don't you want to say thank you for finding Rupert?” 

“ Thank you for finding Rupert,” parroted Teddy. He looked at his teddy. “ And Rupert says thank you for finding me.” 

“ You're both very welcome,” said Ginny. She looked curious. “ I haven't seen you here before.” 

“ We're from 'merica,” said Teddy. 

“ We live in America, but we were both born in England, God Save the Queen and all that,” quipped Harry.

Ginny nodded. “ I didn't think your accents were very American,” she said. 

“Ginny!” Both she and Harry turned to see a red haired man gesturing to the castle. “Oy, Ginny, we're heading up to the Great Hall, I'm starving.” 

Ginny waved to him, and the bushy haired witch by his side rolled her eyes at Ginny and walked next to him. “When isn't he starving?” Ginny said affectionately. 

“You're obviously Ginny,” said Harry.

Ginny looked back at him. “Yes, I'm Ginny, and you are...?”

“I'm Teddy and this is Rupert,” said Teddy, holding up his bear. 

Ginny shook Rupert's hand. “It's very nice to meet you, Rupert and Teddy.” Teddy giggled. 

“I'm, erm, I'm Harry,” said Harry quietly, after looking around to make sure there was no-one close enough to hear.

“Are you sure? You don't seem sure?” whispered Ginny. Her eyes sparkling mischievously. 

Harry's eyes snapped back to hers. She was taking the piss, he realised with shock. He liked that, so he smiled. “Yeah, I'm sure. I'm Harry.”

“He really is Harry,” said Teddy, nodding his head earnestly. 

“Harry Potter, I suppose,” joked Ginny. 

Teddy nodded earnestly again, while Harry flushed. “Erm, yeah. That's me...him, Harry Potter, I mean. I'm him.”

Ginny's eyes widened. “You are? I was just joking, but...you are...really? Wow, Harry Potter!” she cried, fan-girling back to her nine, ten year old self. 

Harry winced. “Not so loud, please,” he implored. 

Ginny suddenly understood. “Sorry,” she apologised. “I'm sure you want your privacy. I should go.” She backed up a couple of steps. 

“Bye Ginny,” called Teddy.

“Bye Teddy, look after Rupert, and Rupert, look after Teddy. It was great to meet you both, erm, all.” She looked at Harry. 

“It was nice to meet you too, Ginny, and thanks for finding Rupert,” said Harry, almost sadly, knowing their time was nearly at an end. It had been nice chatting to her.

She nodded. “I hope you enjoy your return to England,” she said, before turning to walk up to the castle. 

She felt his eyes on her back the whole way. She couldn't help but feel he was lonely, but quickly shook that feeling. He was Harry Potter! A hero, who probably had fans everywhere. He'd be the last person who would feel lonely.

/*/*/*/*

He watched her walk away, wondering why he had the urge to go after her. He watched her hips swaying as she walked, calling out greetings to other people, stopping to hug someone here and there. She seemed to know a lot of people, and Harry almost hurried after her, to beg her help in introducing him to some of the people he wanted to meet. 

Teddy was getting heavy in his arms, and Harry realised the boy was nearly asleep. With a sigh he turned and headed to the Appartition point, relieved to find most people had already left. With one last glimpse over his shoulder, he Apparated back to Grimmald Place. 

/*/*/*/*

Ginny walked into the Great Hall. It had been three years since she had been back to the castle. Memories, both good and bad, flooded her mind, memories of her time at Hogwarts. 

“Ginny! Hey, Gin, how are you?” It was Dean Thomas, her ex boyfriend. They had started dating the end of her fifth year, his sixth. They spent nearly a year apart when Dean went on the run, because he was Muggleborn. They rekindled their relationship after the final battle when they both returned to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year. However, with Dean heading to Paris to focus on his art, and Ginny about to begin her career as a healer, they mutually agreed to end their relationship but stay friends.

Ginny hugged Dean. “You look great, Paris obviously agrees with you,” she said. 

“I had my first show last month,” he said modestly. 

Ginny smacked his arm lightly. “You never told me that. How did it go?” She had always encouraged his talent. 

“Sold most of my pieces, and got a really good write up in the press,” he said, smiling proudly. He brushed his knuckles against his chest. “'Very promising newcomer,' I believe they said,” he laughed. 

“That's brilliant, Dean,” she said, hugging him again. 

“What about you? You're finished your training, right? Fully qualified?” he asked after the hug was over. 

She copied him, brushing her knuckles over her chest. “Graduated top of my class,” she said cheekily. 

“I never doubted it, Gin,” he said, proud of her too. 

“That's Healer Gin to you,” she quipped, and he laughed. 

“Ginny? Ginny, where are you?” They both heard her mother call out to her. 

“Sorry, I should go. Are you in town for long?” she asked him.

Dean shook his head. “I'm leaving for Ireland tomorrow, it's been way too long since I saw Seamus.” 

“Well, tell him I said hi, and next time you have a show, I want to know,” she ordered affectionately. 

He nodded happily. “Will do. Oh, before you go, I saw you with a man and a little boy.”

Ginny was suddenly wary and felt protective of Harry's privacy. “I really don't know him, the boy dropped his teddy bear and I found it.” 

“Damn, I've been asking around but no-one remembers him, probably because he was sitting at the back. There was just something about him...” 

“What did you want to know?” asked Ginny, curiously. 

“I wanted to give him something...this.” He thrust some parchment at her. “Something about him and the boy caught my attention, and I started to draw. I wondered if he'd like to have it.” 

Ginny looked down at the parchment. It showed Harry holding up an umbrella, looking down at Teddy, who was clutching his thigh. It's simplicity was beautiful. 

“It's wonderful, I'm sure he'd like it,” she said. 

“So you and he aren't...?” Dean's voice trailed off. 

Ginny's head snapped up. “Merlin, no, we just met after the ceremony,” she said. “Can I hang onto this?” 

“Sure,” shrugged Dean. “If no-one knows who he is, and I have no way to get it to him, then I'd only throw it out.” 

Ginny held the parchment to her chest. “No, I'll take it. You never know, I may see him again, and can pass it on. It's too good to throw away.” 

“Ginny, dear, we're leaving,” called Molly. Ginny waved to acknowledge she had heard. 

Dean and Ginny hugged again. “Take care, Dean,” she said. 

“It's been great to see you, Ginny,” he said, releasing her. 

Ginny walked to her mother. “Oh, is that Dean Thomas, back in town. Are you and he -” began Molly, before Ginny interrupted. 

“Yes, it's Dean, and no, we're not. He's leaving for Ireland tomorrow, then back to his successful career in Paris. Me, I'm going to the Burrow to help set up for Tori's party, then going to my flat to sleep in preparation of my twelve hour shift tomorrow,” she said. 

Molly huffed. “Twelve hour shifts! You need some sort of life away from the hospital, Ginny. Unless there are some nice healers you work with?” she asked hopefully. 

Ginny threaded her arm through her mum's. “There's no use starting something when I'm leaving soon, is there?” she asked, rhetorically. 

“Well, that's another thing, why do you have to go so far away? I'm sure St Mungo's can find you a placement closer than the one you have, surely?” said Molly, not for the first time. 

“Mum, the hospital I'm going to is the best when it comes to training for children's health. It's only for twelve months, and I'll be back for Christmas,” laughed Ginny. “You'll barely know I'm gone, what with the new baby coming soon.” 

“Fleur's not due for another four months, and I know I'll miss my baby and only daughter,” sniffed Molly.

Ginny laughed softly as she hugged her mother. “I'll miss you too, Mum, but you know I'll be bringing everyone the best Christmas presents this year,” she teased. 

Molly sighed, then chuckled, nodding. “What's that you've got there, love?” she asked, gesturing to the parchment in Ginny's hand. 

“Oh, something Dean drew. It's quite good,” she said, opening it and showing her mother. “Do you know him?” If anyone knew who was at the service today, it was her mother. 

Molly gasped softly. “Merlin, for a minute I thought it was James Potter. But...no, it couldn't be him...could it? I heard a rumour he was in town, but-”

“Who, Mum?” asked Ginny, looking at the drawing. 

“Harry Potter, himself,” said Molly, solemnly.

Ginny felt a sudden thrill run through her body. So it was true, it had been Harry Potter himself. He was a hero in her world, yet he seemed so humble, so shy, so...normal.


	2. The next day

It was only later that night that Ginny realised the boy, Teddy, must be the son of Remus and Tonks. She had heard they'd married, but it had been many years since she had seen either of them. 

She looked at the drawing, which she had propped up against the lamp on her bedside table. She didn't know why she was so drawn to it, but she really hoped she had a chance to pass it on to Harry. But there had been no mention of Harry in the press, no confirmation he was even in the country, let alone had attended the ceremony at Hogwarts. 

She settled down into bed. It had been a long day, from the early morning service, to Tori's birthday party later at the Burrow. The little girl had asked Ginny about the boy she had seen, lamenting that he couldn't come to her party.

Ginny rolled over in bed to look at the drawing yet again. “Goodnight,” she said softly. “I hope, you're enjoying your time in England...and I hope...somehow I'll be able to give you this drawing. 

It was the last thing she saw before she drifted off to sleep. 

/*/*/*/*

Harry and Teddy had returned to Grimmauld Place where Teddy had a nap, his little body still adjusting to travelling by Portkey. Harry used the time to send a letter out to the goblins at Gringotts, letting them know he'd be by soon to see about setting up the Lupin's vaults in Teddy's name. He wished he had someone to watch over Teddy while he went, knowing the boy would soon get bored as he dealt with the multitude of paper work that was involved in transferring ownership. 

When Teddy woke, he demanded they do something fun. Harry acquiesced, and to Teddy's delight, Harry took him to be London zoo. They spent the rest of the afternoon there, for the weather in England wasn't as bad as it had been earlier in Scotland. They picked up some fish and chips on their way back to Grimmauld Place. After tea and a bath, they listened to the wireless, discussing the day's events 

" Rumour has it that Harry Potter himself may have been at Hogwarts today. If anyone can confirm this, please let us know. Or if the man himself is listening, Harry, you're always welcome to come in to the studio and talk to us personally," said the announcer. 

“Come on now Lee, don't you think the Ministry would be shouting from the rooftops that Harry Potter was back in England,” scoffed another announcer 

Harry rolled his eyes. He'd made it quite clear to Kingsley that if word got out from the Ministry then Harry would leave straight away. He was here in England to set things up for Teddy; do what was right for the boy. Anything else, like meeting people that had helped his family during the war, was just an added bonus if it worked out. He would not do any interviews and would not endorse any political figures, even to acknowledge the Ministry's help in his defeat. Sirius and Remus may have spoken highly of Kingsley, but he'd only become Minister of Magic after Voldemort's defeat, when Harry had returned to America. 

“Well, we here at the radio station, formerly known as Potterwatch, welcome Harry Potter's return to England, if the rumours are true. Harry, if you're listening, we just want a chance to say thank you for saving our world." The voice sounded genuine. 

“I think you just did,” said the second voice dryly. “Come on, we want to do more than thank him. We want to know everything- what happened when he went into the forest? Why did he leave England so suddenly. Did Sirius Black really kidnap him from his loving Muggle family? Does he have a girlfriend, boyfriend, wife and kids back in America? Does he think the Ministry has done a good job under Kingsley Shacklebolt? We want to know!” A fist slammed into the table. 

Harry turned the wireless off. He owed them nothing; they weren't interested in the truth, anyway. He'd seen Sirius torn to shreds in the paper, after he escaped from Azkaban to rescue Harry from his life with the Dursleys. He'd seen Remus outed as a werewolf, forced to give up the first decent teaching job he'd had in years. At least Remus had come to live with Sirius and Harry after that, and Tonks followed some time later. 

“What are we doing tomorrow, Harry?” asked Teddy, as Harry tucked him into bed 

“Well, we have to go to Diagonal Alley and go to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. I have some papers to sign and we might go down to the vaults,” replied Harry, tucking him in and sitting on the side of his bed. 

“That doesn't sound like fun,” said Teddy, wrinkling his nose. 

“We can go shopping after,” enticed Harry. 

“Good shopping or bad shopping?” asked Teddy, warily. Bad shopping was either groceries or clothes, both boring in Teddy's eyes. 

“Mostly fun shopping,” promised Harry, “but we may get you some new clothes.” 

“But mostly fun shopping,” clarified Teddy. When Harry smiled and nodded, he smiled back. “Okay then, night.” He closed his eyes and was asleep in minutes. 

Harry stayed to watch him, wishing he could sleep as easily as him. He rarely slept more than five hours a night, laying in bed pondering the day just gone and wondering about the day to come. Again, he just wished he had someone he could unburden himself to, to share the load. It was times like this he missed Andromeda's company and counsel.

He'd felt lonely growing up with the Dursleys. An outsider, never fitting in. Alone. Then miraculously, Sirius turned up, and they'd had seven years together, a family finally. Remus had joined them, then Tonks. Andromeda had followed her daughter, joining them all when Tonks announced her pregnancy. Andromeda had stayed in America with Teddy when they'd all returned to face Voldemort for the last time. They'd left Andromeda and Teddy behind, a united team of four. 

Only Harry had returned.

Sometimes Harry didn't know how to go on, but Teddy gave him a reason. Harry loved the little guy and was grateful he had Andromeda to help raise him, for Harry didn't have a clue.

But Andromeda had passed several months ago, a bad case of Dragon pox. Her passing left a gaping hole in Harry and Teddy's lives, and Harry had taken a years absence from his Auror training as he looked after Teddy. 

Harry left a night light on for Teddy and went to his own room. He lay on the bed, thinking of his morning at Hogwarts. He fell asleep picturing waves of copper and gold.

/*/*/*/*

 

Ginny wandered down to the cafeteria, searching for something to eat to satisfy her appetite and see her through the next few hours of her shift. It had been quiet so far, thankfully. Ginny's training consisted of doing a rotation of different departments to find which one she wanted to specialise in. She was currently working in the Magical Bugs and Diseases ward. She had enjoyed the variation of the different wards, but overall, she was leaning towards a career in obstetrics. 

Seeing that there wasn't much too appealing at the cafeteria, Ginny snagged a chicken salad sandwich and a juice, then headed to a table. She picked up the Daily Prophet, almost relieved not to see Harry's face on it, for it meant he was still incognito. 

She was heading back to her floor when she almost literally bumped into Kingsley Shacklebolt. 

“Oh, Minister, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there,” she apologised. 

Kingsley laughed. “I'm a pretty hard guy to miss, Ginny. Anyway, no harm done. How are you, and the family? It was great to see you all there on Thursday.” 

“We're all good, coming off a sugar high after Tori's third birthday party after the ceremony,” laughed Ginny. “It was a very moving ceremony, and I heard many people say the same,” she added. 

“Good, good,” nodded Kingsley. “Well, I suppose I should-”

“Erm, excuse me for asking this, sir, but have you been in contact with Harry, er, Harry Potter?” asked Ginny, before he could leave. She had lowered her voice when mentioning Harry's name.

“And why would you be asking that, Ginny?” asked Kingsley, crossing his arms over his large chest and looking seriously at her. 

Ginny looked around to make sure no-one was listening. “I met him at Hogwarts, you know, at the ceremony. I talked to him and Teddy briefly before he left.” Her voice was quiet and confidential.

“I hope you've kept that information to yourself. Harry has been quite firm in letting me know he doesn't want anyone to know he's here,” said Kinglsey. 

“I haven't said anything, and I won't. I just have something that I think he'd like to see and maybe keep,” said Ginny. 

Kingsley looked both amused and uncomfortable. “It's not a love letter or anything like that, is it? Merlin knows, we have someone working at the post office who only deals with fan letters for Harry.”

“NO! No, nothing like that. Someone I know is a really good artist, and he drew a picture of Harry and Teddy at the ceremony, oh, don't worry, he didn't realise who they were,” she said, as Kingsley began to look worried. “It really is a lovely drawing, and I think Harry should see it, and have it,” she finished. 

“We-ell, I really don't know when or even if I'll see Harry again, but if you give it to me, I can-”

“No! Er, that is, I have it at home, as I didn't know I'd be seeing you today. Perhaps you could give Harry my address and he could come by?” she suggested hurriedly. “Teddy too, of course.” She hurriedly wrote her name and address on a card and handed it to him.

Kingsley now looked amused. “Give Harry Potter a woman's address and tell him she has something she wants to show him? Hmm, I'm afraid you'll have to join the queue, Ginny,” he said, grinning. “Harry wasn't named 'England's Most Eligible Bachelor' for nothing, you know.” His booming laugh made many people look around. 

Ginny flushed. “Its not like that. Look, if you see Harry again, please tell him Ginny has something for him and give him my address. If he's not interested, then fine, I tried,” she said huffily. “Now, I really should go. Good day, Minister.” 

Kingsley watched her go. “Red heads and their tempers!” he said to himself. He really hoped he did see Harry again. He hoped to entice him back to England permanently, by asking him to join the Auror department, in whatever capacity he wanted. Yes, it would, be quite a coup for Kingsley if he could succeed. He wondered if Ginny Weasley may hold the key to that happening.

/*/*/*/*

Their visit to Gringott's took longer than even Harry had anticipated. Sirius was right, the goblins took their security at the bank very seriously. His identity needed to be verified over and over, by wand, by blood, by document. Only then did the goblins allow him to visit his vault and make the transfer of ownership of Remus, Tonks and Andromeda's vaults to Teddy official. 

Harry breathed a little easier when that was done, knowing that Teddy would be well looked after, financially. His only dilemma was in selecting someone to take care of Teddy, should anything happen to him. The goblins expected an answer, and so Harry temporarily nominated Kingsley Shacklebolt. He made a mental note to stop by to see the Minister and mention it to him.

After Gringott's, Harry treated Teddy to Florean Fortescue's ice cream. “So, Teddy, what do you want to do next? It looks like there is some sort of joke shop down there, or we could go in and look at the owls, and the cats, but no, we're not buying anything,” he said quickly, as Teddy opened his mouth excitedly. The little boys face dropped and he shrugged, suddenly disinterested. 

“Or we could go to Muggle London again, go for a ride on one of those big red buses we saw yesterday, or go to the cinema, or -” said Harry. 

“Movies! I wanna go to the movies,” said Teddy, perking up. 

“You sure? We can go to the movies any time, even back home,” asked Harry. “Wouldn't you like to look around here?” 

Teddy shook his head. “I wanna go to the movies,” he said stubbornly. 

“Okay, okay. Look, while we're here, I'll just quickly see if I can speak with Minister Shacklebolt,” said Harry, using his wand to send their rubbish to the bin. 

“Okay,” said Teddy, “but quickly.” 

They went to the Ministry of Magic, and as luck would have it, Kingsley was just personally seeing off the Minister for Bulgaria, who had come for the ceremony. The press was around, always sniffing for a feel good story, so Harry hung back. Teddy was fascinated by the obelisk statue in the foyer, greeting all that entered the Ministry of Magic. 

Finally, the Minister for Bulgaria and his entourage left. Kingsley made a statement and the press started to leave, anxious to make deadlines. From the corner of his eyes Kingsley recognised Harry, and when he was alone, he gestured for him to accompany him. 

“Come on Teddy,” said Harry, grabbing the boy's hand. 

“Harry,” greeted Kingsley quietly, with a friendly pat on his shoulder. “For someone who does not want to be noticed, you took a risk coming here today,” he said. 

“A risk that paid off,” said Harry. 

Kingsley laughed and nodded, gesturing for him to go to a private entrance. “This will take you straight to my office.” 

Teddy immediately set off to investigate this new place. “Don't touch anything,” called Harry. 

“I'm happy to see you again, Harry. How may I help you today?” asked Kingsley, settling behind his desk. “Tea, coffee?” 

Harry shook his head. “No, thanks. I've spent most of the morning at Gringott's, and then we've just had an ice-cream. Think I'll wait for lunch, thanks all the same,” he said. 

“We're going to the movies,” piped up Teddy, “real soon,” he reminded Harry. 

Harry nodded, and turned back to Kingsley. “I just wanted to let you know that today I had to deal with Teddy's parents and grandparent's vaults. I have transferred everything into one vault for Teddy, when he's of age.” The boy had found something interesting and was paying them no attention. 

“I also had to name a guardian for Teddy, in case anything happens to me. I hope it was okay, and its only temporary, but I named you, Minister,” said Harry solemnly, in an undertone. 

Kingsley looked taken aback. “Me? Well, I-”

“You have to understand, I know nobody back here. Oh sure, I've heard names, Longbottom, Mcgonagall, Weasley, but they mean nothing to me. I'm going on Sirius and Remus' word for them. Even you, sir. They held you in high regard, and I know you fought well during the battle at Hogwarts, but I don't know the real you, no offence,” he tacked on. 

“None taken. It means a lot that Sirius and Remus spoke well of me. I certainly thought highly of them, and Tonks too. She was a great Auror, I'd have her with me every time if I could,” he said sadly.

“All I ask is that you remain his nominated guardian temporarily. There may be one or two people back home that may want to be named instead, but I won't know until we return, and I can talk to them,” said Harry. 

Kingsley frowned. “I'd hoped you'd think of England as home, maybe even consider moving here again. I could offer you a job as an Auror, immediate start. What do you say?” he asked hopefully. 

“Teddy would always come first, Kingsley. You know I was training to be an Auror before Andi...well, I've taken a year's leave to get our lives sorted. This trip is playing a big part in that,” he said. 

Kingsley nodded. “Of course, and I'm honoured that you thought of me when it came to naming a guardian,” said Kingsley. 

“You're practically the only person I've met and talked to,” admitted Harry. He shrugged off thoughts of a pretty witch with hair of reds and golds. 

Kingsley quickly remembered something. “Are you sure, Harry. Does the name, Ginny, mean anything to you?” 

“Ginny? I met a girl named Ginny. She found Rupert for me, she was really nice,” said Teddy, climbing onto Harry's lap. 

“Yes, we met a girl named Ginny at the ceremony,” agreed Harry, settling Teddy down. 

“Well it just so happens that I saw her awhile ago, and she asked me about you,” said Kingsley. 

“Me?” asked Harry and Teddy together. They looked at each other and grinned, then looked back at Kingsley expectantly.

Kingsley opened a drawer of his desk and took out a card. He reached over and handed it to Harry. “She told me she had something to show you, and if you liked it, you could keep it. That's her address, which she gave me to give to you,” he said, nodding at the card in Harry's hand. 

“I like Ginny, can I keep her?” asked Teddy. 

Kingsley laughed. “That's not for me to say, young man. Now tell me, what movie are you going to see today?” he asked, patting to his knee. 

Teddy left Harry and ran over to Kingsley. He climbed onto his lap, completely at ease. “Ice Age. There's a woolly mammoth in it, and a tiger and a, a, -” He looked to Harry for help. 

“A sloth,” murmured Harry, looking at the card, which simply gave Ginny's name and address. 

“But there's no more mammoths any more. They're stinked,” said Teddy, picking up some items on Kingsley's desk, nearly dropping one. 

Kingsley quickly reached for the heavy paperweight, an invaluable gift from the Minister of Magic in Australia. It was a replica of Uluru. “Stinked?” he asked, curiously. 

“Ex-tinct,” provided Harry. He held up Ginny's card. “Er, did she say what she wanted to show me?” 

“She did, but far be it for me to spoil a nice surprise. I know you've got a lot of fans clamouring to meet you, but trust me, Ginny's not like that, she's one of the good ones. You can trust her,” said Kingsley, letting Teddy use his special quill to draw. He hurriedly found the boy some parchment, lest he use the trade agreement he had just signed with the Minister from Bulgaria, to draw on. 

“Yeah, I sensed that when we met. She seemed really nice and genuine, even when she realised who I was,” said Harry. 

“The Weasleys are a fine family, Harry, and none more so than young Ginny. She fought in the battle too, you know,” said Kingsley, taking his kufi from the top of Teddy's head. 

“Ginny is a member of the Weasley family?” asked Harry, surprised. 

“Yes, she is the youngest of Molly and Arthur's seven children, and the only girl. Sadly, they lost one of their sons in the final battle at Hogwarts,” said Kingsley, giving Teddy a toffee. “So, you'll go and see her then? Otherwise I could perhaps get the item from her and give it to you myself,” he offered. 

“IwanseeGinnee,” mumbled Teddy, his teeth stuck together from the toffee. 

“Yes,” said Harry, pocketing the card. “I'll go and see her. We'll go and see her,” he amended, when Teddy pointed at himself. 

“Yes, she was most clear that young Teddy was invited too,” said Kingsley. Teddy beamed. 

“Thanks for your time, Kingsley,” said Harry, standing and offering a hand. 

“You're most welcome, Harry. If there's anything I can do to make your stay more enjoyable, please let me know,” said Kingsley, hurriedly retrieving his wand from Teddy's quick fingers. 

“Bye, Kingsy,” called Teddy, as they left. Harry chuckled at the look on Kingsley's secretary at her boss being addressed so informally. “Let's go to the movies, then go see Ginny. I can tell her all about Manny and Sid, do ya think Ginny knows mammoths are stinked, Harry? Cos you know...” the little boy rambled on and on, luckily not noticing Harry wasn't really listening. 

' What could Ginny possibly have to show him?' Harry wondered. Still it would be nice to see her again, and talk to her again.


	3. St Mungo's

Teddy was quiet as they left the cinema. “So, the movie was pretty good, yeah?” asked Harry, who had quite enjoyed it himself. 

“Yeah, I guess,” said Teddy, unenthusiastically. 

“Want to grab some dinner? What do you feel like?” asked Harry, taking the boys hand.

Teddy shrugged. “I'm not hungry. Can we go home, Harry?” he asked. 

“You okay, Teddy?” asked Harry. 

The boy nodded, but yawned. Harry wondered if the international travel might be catching up with Teddy, so he picked him up. “I'm a bit tired myself. How about an early night?” he asked. 

Teddy nodded.

Harry thought he might have forgotten about Ginny, but he hadn't. “Can we go see Ginny in the morning, Harry?” he asked. 

“Sure, Teddy,” assured Harry. He walked to the Apparition point still carrying Teddy. The little boy hardly spoke, and Harry actually thought he might have fallen asleep, but as soon as they were back at Grimmauld Place, he wriggled to be put down. 

Despite it being late in the afternoon, Harry got Teddy to take a bath, then left him in his room to go and prepare some tea. Teddy again denied being hungry, but Harry told him he needed to eat something. They agreed on a light tea of crumpets and soup. 

While the soup was warming up, Harry went to get Teddy, but found him asleep on his bed. Sighing, he tucked the boy under the covers and went back to the kitchen and his solitary meal. 

When he was done, he sat back, nursing a Butterbeer. His mind again wandered to Ginny, and what she could possibly have to show him. He wondered if he could persuade her to have lunch with him and Teddy the next day.

He secured the house, deciding to go and have a shower and have an early night himself. He peeked into Teddy's room, but the boy was laying facing away from him, still sound asleep. Harry left him to it and went for a shower.

HGHGHG

Ginny clocked off her shift, threw her cloak around her shoulders, and Flooed to her apartment. She changed into some casual clothes, poured herself a wine then decided to think about dinner. She found a container filled with casserole, courtesy of her mother; it smelled delicious. There was fresh home-made bread in the breadbox, so Ginny cut some and buttered it. She sat on her comfy sofa, turned the wireless on and listened to the last of the Harpies vs Wasps match. 

At that exact moment, Harry stumbled out of the Floo at St Mungo's, a limp Teddy in his arms. 

“ HELP ME!” he cried.

/*/*/*/*

Ginny arrived at St Mungo's next morning and began her shift. She noticed pandemonium around one of the rooms. “ Hey, what's going on?” she asked one of the other healers, gesturing to the packed room. 

“ A little boy, four, was brought in late last night, suspected dragon pox. His temp is off the charts, and none of the potions seem to be working,” said Mark, the healer. He grabbed a chart and went into a nearby room. 

Ginny felt a pang of sympathy. As she checked the board, where all waiting patients were written up, she realised, for the time being, there were no patients waiting. She picked up one of her healer journals and began to read when she heard his voice.

“ Please, can I just see him? He's all the family I have left.” 

Ginny heard the desperation in the man's voice; it seemed strangely familiar. She despaired for the parents of ill children; it was so hard feeling helpless when their child felt so bad. It was one of the reasons Ginny had planned to specialise in children's healing, before she found her calling in obstetrics. 

“ Please sir, wait outside. We're doing all we can to help your son.” Ginny recognised the tones of the lead healer from last night, Anne. She was gentle but firm.

Ginny decided to use her free time to help this man. She could try and calm him down, or offer to call anyone who could come and support him in this trying time. 

The man stumbled slightly as the door to the room shut. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He turned around, looking left, then right, for what, Ginny didn't know. All she knew was that this man was in torment at the thought of his ill son. 

“ Sir, maybe I can – Harry?” she gasped, after touching his arm and making him swing around. 

“ Ginny?” He quickly took note of her healer robes. “ You work here?” 

Ginny nodded, glancing at the door. “ Is that...Teddy in there?” Her heart sank at the thought.

He nodded miserably. “I should be in there with him,” he half whispered. 

Ginny grabbed his hand and led him to a nearby seat, and practically forced him into it. “ Tell me what's going on?” she demanded. 

Harry ran his hands through his hair again. “ I don't know. He was fine yesterday morning, we went to Gringotts, went to the Ministry, and then the cinema. He was quiet when we left the cinema, we, erm, we were planning to come and visit you, actually.” He flushed slightly. 

Ginny smiled softly. “ Kingsley gave you my message?” 

Harry nodded. “ We, er, Teddy was really keen to see you, but after the movie he just wanted to go home. He didn't feel like anything for dinner, but I suggested soup and crumpets. He fell asleep before it was ready and I didn't have the heart to wake him. I checked on him about an hour later, and he was burning up. I picked him up and brought him straight here.” 

“ When was the last time he ate?” asked Ginny, thinking quickly. 

“He had an ice-cream at Fortescue's before lunch, then a soft drink at the movies,” said Harry. “ I already told them that,” he said, gesturing to the closed door. He stood and paced nervously. “ I should be in there with him.” 

“The healers are with him, Harry. He's in the best possible care right now. Is there anyone I can call to come and be with you?” she asked.

Harry shook his head, unable to take his eyes off the door. “ No, it's just me and Teddy. His grandmother died a few months ago, from dragon pox. Do you really think it's possible Teddy could have it, all these months after she died?” he asked.

Ginny was saved from answering as the door opened and a nurse and a healer came out. The nurse went one way, but the healer came over to Harry. 

“ How is he?” demanded Harry. 

“ The same,” said the healer gravely. “ It's definitely a strain of dragon pox, but for the moment we're trying to get his temperature down. Nothing we're giving him is working at the moment. His immune system is weakened, and it's not responding to the potions.” 

“ But you'll heal him, won't you? You have to,” said Harry, in desperation. His voice broke. “ He's only four.” 

“ I know. We're doing all we can. We've called in our top paediatric consultant,” reassured the healer. “I just wanted you to know. I need to go back in there now.” 

“ If he wakes, will you tell him Harry is here,” said Harry. The healer nodded and went back to Teddy's room. 

“ Oh, Merlin,” gasped Harry, sinking back to the chair. “ Not Teddy. Please, not Teddy.” He covered his face with his hands and his shoulders shook. 

Ginny put her arms around him and held him. No-one should be alone at this frightening time. 

HGHGHG

It had been the longest night of his life. He didn't know how many cups of coffee he drank, or how many times he walked down the hall and back. He managed to sneak a peek at Teddy as the healers went in and out, but seeing his pale, sweaty little face was heartbreaking for him. He was used to seeing cheeky grins, his little face lighting up when he saw Harry. Now, there was nothing. 

Harry hated feeling useless, and he had the feeling he was missing something vital. He went over and over the last few days, of their days in America, of their arrival in England. Had he contracted the disease from someone else, or had it lay dormant all this time. And why weren't the damn potions working? 

He'd seen so many nurses and healers go in and out of Teddy's room, but none of the seemed able to help him. He had the lead healer in there, now they were waiting for the top children's consultant. Meanwhile, Teddy wasn't getting any better. He'd heard the words coma and fever, and it scared the hell out of him. To those healers, Teddy was just another patient, but to Harry, Teddy was his world. Why didn't they understand that and heal him already? What more could Harry do to make them heal Teddy? 

He thought quickly, and turned to Ginny. “ Ginny, please tell them,” he indicated the door where Teddy lay so scarily still, “ if it's a matter of money, they can have anything they want. I want the best healers working on him, the best equipment, and if they need money for that, I've got it. They only need to ask. I'll do whatever I need to for Teddy.” 

“ Oh Harry, it's not that. Look, why don't I go and speak with Anne, she was the lead healer when you brought him in last night,” suggested Ginny, thanking Merlin it had been a quiet shift so far, and she'd been able to be by Harry's side for most of it, so far. 

Harry nodded. “ You'll tell them what I said?” 

Ginny nodded, and went inside. It was the first time she'd seen the small boy since the Remembrance Day ceremony. He looked so small and helpless. She turned to Anne, who looked completely spent. 

“ How is he?” asked Ginny. 

“ The same. I don't understand why the potions aren't working. His temperature has barely dropped since he was first admitted,” sighed Anne. “ I'm at a loss.” 

“ We've called in Basil Longthorne to consult,” admitted Emma, the lead healer for this mornings shift.

“ Is there anything else that can be done? Harry is anxious for some positive news,” said Ginny.

Emma shrugged. “We've got the best people possible on his son's case. Just keep reminding him to think about the past few days, in case he's missed anything, and I mean, anything, no matter how inconsequential he thinks it may be. Any tiny detail may be the one thing we need,” she affirmed. 

Anne nodded wearily. “ I'm going to bunk down in the staff room for a bit. Wake me when Basil gets here, would you?” 

Emma nodded and Anne left. Emma looked at Ginny. “ I need to be out there, overseeing the rest of the team. Do you want to spend the rest of the shift looking after the boy.” 

“ Teddy,” corrected Ginny. She hesitated. “Can Harry come in and sit with him, at least till Healer Longthorne arrives. He's got no-one to sit with him, and I think the unknown is scaring him,” she said. 

Emma considered it and nodded. “ Very well. Monitor his obs every ten minutes and notify me of any change immediately,” she ordered. 

Ginny took her place near Teddy's side, and watched Emma leave. Moments later, Harry came in, hurrying to Teddy's other side. “ My precious boy,” he whispered, picking up the limp hand.

Ginny completed her observations of Teddy, and recorded them on his chart. “ Harry, I'm going to go and get some water and towels to give Teddy a sponge bath. It will make him feel nice and fresh. Would you like to help me?” She knew it was important for the family to feel as though they were helping their child. 

Harry nodded, his gaze never leaving Teddy's face. Ginny came around to his side and patted him on the shoulder. “ I'll be back in a minute. If you notice any change while I'm gone, ring this bell, and a healer will come running,” she ordered, placing the bell in easy reach. Harry nodded again without looking away. 

Ginny hurried out to the laundry room, quickly half filling a bowl with lukewarm water. She knew this was usually the nurse's job, but she was the healer looking after Teddy now, and it would be good to let Harry be helpful. She ordered him a sandwich and juice, then grabbed two towels and prepared to return to Teddy's room. 

“ Hey, heard you're looking after the dragon pox kid,” said Mark, who was also working the early shift today. “ How's he doing? His temp down yet?” 

Ginny shook her head. “ I don't understand why, though?” she said.

“ Strange,” agreed Mark. “ Still, at least we're not working tonight. It's a full moon, and you know what that means.” 

Ginny grinned at him. “ All the crazies will be out.” It was a well known fact that, even in the Muggle world, hospitals were busier than normal on a full moon night.

Ginny went into Teddy's room, her mind still thinking about Mark's words. Why were they bothering her? She wasn't working tonight, although she was pretty sure she'd end up staying right here with Harry, working or not. So what did it matter that it was a full moon?

Harry looked up as she entered, watching as she placed the bowl of warm water and towels on a stand. Harry confidently took the flannel from her and wiped the boys face and neck, and behind his ears. “ He's usually ticklish when I wash him under his neck,” said Harry sadly. 

Ginny lifted the boy's gown and Harry deftly washed the boys underarms and chest, before moving down to his tummy. He made quick work of Teddy's lower body, and Ginny put him in clean gown. She handed Harry a brush. 

He slowly brushed the boy's brown hair. “ It's strange seeing his hair so normal. When he's happy, he likes it to be turquoise. His mum liked to have pink hair when she was happy.” 

“ I remember,” murmured Ginny, although that strange feeling was with her again. She watched Harry brushing his hair, brown like Remus's. Hmm, Tonks...Remus...

Ginny gasped. Harry spun around. “ What is it?” he asked, quickly looking back at Teddy. 

“ I-I think I've got it,” she said. 

“ Got what?” asked Harry. 

“ Why the potions aren't working. Wait, I'll be right back.” 

“ Ginny!” cried Harry, as she hurried out the door.

He looked back down at Teddy, only this time, he had a whisper of hope.


	4. Recovering

Ginny hurried to the nurses station and saw Emma conferring with a nurse over a chart. “Emma, I think I've got an idea about Teddy Lupin,” she said. 

Emma came over to her, and Ginny quickly explained. “Teddy is a Metamorphagus, so the potion levels need to be adjusted. But not only that, he has the Lycan gene, passed on by is father. And it's a full moon tonight,” she said.

Emma's eyes widened. “That will certainly change things, good pick up. Yes, we should add some Wolfsbane to the potion, and we'll need to check the levels of the potions ingredients. There'll need to be some adjustments made. I'll get one of our Potions team onto it straight away,” she said urgently. 

Ginny nodded and returned to Teddy's room. “Ginny, what is it?” asked Harry. 

“I remembered that Teddy is a Metamorphagus, which means his cell make up is different to ours. Plus he has the Lycan gene from Remus, which is the main reason the potion isn't working. Harry, it's a full moon tonight, too,” she added. 

Harry groaned. “I didn't even think to tell them that, I'm so stupid. Of course those things would affect him when it came to taking potions and stuff. His grandmother was a healer, so any time Teddy was sick, she'd look after him and brew the correct potions. I didn't even think,” he said, disgusted with himself. 

“It's hard to remember everything, especially when you were concentrating so hard on your whereabouts the last few days,” said Ginny, patting his arm. “Emma, the lead healer, is already speaking to someone in the Potions department who will make up a new potion for Teddy. The levels need to be adjusted accordingly, and they'll add some Wolfsbane for the Lycanthropy.” 

“Wolfsbane? But Teddy doesn't transform,” protested Harry. 

“But he has the gene, Harry. When your body isn't functioning right, the body's white blood cells fight the infection. The Lycan gene is very strong, and we believe that's why the potions aren't working. The Wolfsbane will subdue the lycan cells and let the potions help the white blood cells to do their work. Hopefully,” she added.

“When can he have it?” asked Harry, eagerly. He brushed his hand lovingly over Teddy's head. Ginny could see the love he had for the boy.

“I'm sure it will be ready soon,” assured Ginny. 

“Thank you, Ginny,” said Harry. “You've been so kind and helpful.” 

“You're welcome, Harry. I'll go check with Emma, see if I can get an idea of when the potion will be ready,” she said, patting his arm. 

/*/*/*/*

An hour later and Teddy's temperature had dropped steadily. Harry had tears in his eyes when the little boy fluttered his eyes and finally opened them. “ Harry?” he croaked.

“ Yes, Teddy, I'm here,” he said, grabbing the boy's hand. 

“ Where's Rupert?” he asked sleepily. 

Harry chuckled in relief. “Just go back to sleep, buddy. He's home, waiting for you.”

“But I want him here, with me,” sighed Teddy, as he drifted back to sleep. 

Ginny checked his temperature yet again. “Dropping steadily,” she said, smiling at Harry, as she recorded the level on Teddy's chart.

“Thank Merlin,” sighed Harry. “That was the one of the worse twenty four hours of my life,” he said. 

Ginny picked up Teddy's hand, checking his pulse. She thought about what Harry had said. With all that Harry had been through, that indeed, was a big statement. Still, she wasn't surprised. The bond between the two was obvious. 

Another healer came into the room, smiling at Harry. “Hi, Emma sent me in to take over from you. Your shift ended over an hour ago. How's he doing?” she asked, standing next to Ginny and looking down at Teddy. 

“He's doing so well since we adjusted the potions. Temperature and oxygen levels are close to normal, he's woken briefly and seems cognizant. He recognised his godfather and asked for his teddy bear before going back to sleep only a few minutes ago,” reported Ginny. 

“Nothing to eat or drink?” asked the new healer. 

Ginny shook her head. “He last drank over twenty four hours ago, a soft drink, but the potion we gave him will keep him hydrated, hopefully till he wakes up,” she said. 

“Output?” asked the healer. Taking Teddy's pulse again.

Ginny shook her head. “Not much, not unexpected. His little body has used any excess to fight the infection.” She ran her hand gently over Teddy's head, and he moaned and leaned into it. 

“How often are the nurses doing obs?” asked the healer. 

“I've been with him nearly the whole shift, so I've been doing the obs every ten minutes. We gave him a sponge bath earlier, before he took the new potion. Healer Langthorne is expected any time,” said Ginny. 

The well known paediatric healer had decided to wait and see how the new potion worked before travelling from his home in Wales. Ginny and the other healers still didn't know if he was going to make an appearance or not. 

“This is Harry, Teddy's godfather and guardian. He brought Teddy in last night, and has stayed close by this whole time. Harry, this is Sari, and she'll be looking after Teddy for the rest of the day,” said Ginny. 

“You're leaving?” asked Harry, in dismay. He trusted Ginny; she had been an immense help to Teddy and he felt comfortable around her. 

“Well, my shift has ended, but I thought, if you wanted me to, I could sit with Teddy while you went home and packed a few things for Teddy. You know, pyjamas, toothbrush -” 

“Rupert!” they said together, and laughed. 

“Right,” nodded Ginny. “The important stuff. And Harry, don't take this the wrong way, but you could take the time to have a shower and get changed too, if you wanted to,” she suggested.

Harry supposed he had been in these clothes over twenty four hours, and a shower did sound nice, but... he looked at Teddy. What if he woke? 

He hadn't realised he'd said his thoughts out loud, but Ginny touched his arm. “If he wakes, I'll tell him you've gone to get Rupert, and I'll see if he feels like some broth or jelly,” she said, gently. 

Harry was torn; he wanted to be there when Teddy opened his eyes. “Are you sure? Don't you want to go home, get some rest?” he asked. 

Ginny smiled. “I'm happy to help, Harry. Now go, you smell.” 

Harry jaw dropped and Ginny laughed at the look of shock on his face. “I'm kidding, you're fine. But if you left five minutes ago, when this discussion started, you'd already be in the shower right now,” she admonished. 

Harry chanced another look at Teddy. “You're sure? I'll be as quick as I can, promise,” he swore. 

“Take your time,” said Ginny, waving her hand. “I'm off duty and I have the latest issue of Quidditch Monthly to read. Honestly Harry, go, we'll be fine. Teddy will be fine,” she said. She sat down in the nearby chair and after a quick glance at Teddy, picked up the magazine and started to read. 

Harry looked from her to Teddy, then to Sari, who was watching everything with amusement. “He'll be fine, Harry,” she told him. “Go.”

“O-kay,” he sighed, with yet another look at Teddy. “I'm going. I won't be long, I'll -” 

“Go,” chorused Ginny and Sari, then giggled. 

“I'm going, I'm going,” grumbled Harry, then chuckled. He reluctantly left Teddy's room then hurried to the fireplaces. He felt two stone lighter. Teddy was going to be okay!

He returned to Grimmauld Place and gathered some things for Teddy. He started to panic when he couldn't find Rupert, until he looked in Teddy's bed and found him buried under the blankets. He packed everything in a bag, then went to take a shower. 

The hot water was quite therapeutic, and Harry leaned his head against the cold tiles as the water ran over him. He took a deep breath, then exhaled loudly. Being a parent was the hardest job in the world.

As he dressed in clean clothes, fatigue set in unexpectedly. He fought it, used to pushing his body beyond normal limitations. Teddy needed him, now more than ever. It was just the two of them, and he had to be strong for Teddy. 

Still, it had been nice of Ginny to stay after her shift to help him, and it made him realise how much he missed Andromeda. He silently saluted all the single parents in the world, doing it tough. 

He went downstairs, dying for a decent cup of coffee, but gasped aloud when he saw the time. He'd been gone nearly an hour! Anything could have happened to Teddy in that time. Still, he trusted Ginny, and he was sure Teddy was in good hands. 

He paused. He trusted Ginny? He didn't know why, but he knew he did. He'd always felt he had good instincts about people, and even when they'd first met at Hogwarts, he'd felt safe with her. It was the reason he had been alright about going to visit her at her apartment.

He quickly left Grimmauld Place and Flooed to St Mungo's. He stepped out of the fireplace and quickly strode down the hall. There was no hustle and bustle around Teddy's room, so he quickly went in, unsure what he'd find. 

The first thing he noticed was the smell. A delicious aroma wafted around the room, and made Harry's stomach rumble. He heard a giggle from Ginny, a sound he had come to like. When Ginny giggled, everything was good. 

“Harry? You hungry?” 

Harry glanced at the bed. Teddy was awake, and waiting for an answer to his question. 

Harry's heart flipped. “I am, but first I need a hug.” He felt Ginny take the bag from him, freeing him to move straight to Teddy's side and hug him tight. “I'm so happy to see you awake, Teddy.” He felt tears prick his eyes.

“Did you bring Rupert?” asked Teddy, eagerly. 

Harry chuckled and moved back. “Of course I did,” he said. He turned around to find Ginny handing him the bag. It was then he noticed all the food. “What's all this?” 

He opened the bag and found Rupert on top, and handed it to Teddy, who hugged the bear happily. 

“This is dinner,” said Ginny, waving her hand over the delicious abundance on the table.

“That's not hospital food,” said Harry. “It looks too good. Smells too good, too,” he added. 

“You're absolutely right. This is home cooking, thanks to my mum,” said Ginny, affectionately. 

“Your mum?” asked Harry, sitting when she gestured for him to do so. She started loading a plate. Harry salivated at the smell of the home-made bread.

“I was going to go to the Burrow for dinner, so when I didn't show, she came looking for me. When I explained about Teddy, she left and returned with this,” said Ginny, handing him a loaded plate. 

“What about me, Ginny? Can I have some too?” asked Teddy, watching as Harry closed his eyes as the taste hit his tongue. 

“Not tonight, Teddy. But we've got some yummy soup for you, and maybe a small piece of bread,” said Ginny. She helped the boy sit up and propped Rupert next to him. 

There was a knock on the door then a witch who delivered the meals entered. “A small bowl of soup?” she asked, taken aback by all the food she could see. 

“Just here, thanks, Agnes,” said Ginny. She wheeled the small table over to Teddy and placed the bowl in front of him. “Do you need help?” she asked him. 

Teddy shook his head and deftly began to eat. He managed to eat three quarters of it before he admitted he was full. “But I wanted some ice cream or jelly,” he protested, when Ginny said he'd had enough.

“Your tummy isn't ready for a lot of food yet, Teddy. Let's give it a rest now, and see how you feel in another hour or so,” said Ginny gently.

She turned to Harry. “He woke about twenty minutes after you left. His obs are all good, and the first thing he asked was where you were,” she told him.

“Sorry I wasn't here, buddy,” said Harry.

“That's okay. Ginny said you went home to get Rupert,” said Teddy. He yawned, and Ginny took the table away and adjusted his bed so he was half lying, half sitting. She suspected he would be asleep in the next half an hour. 

“I did, and wouldn't you know, he was hiding from me,” said Harry, playfully. 

Teddy laughed sleepily. “He's a good hider,” he said, hugging the bear. A strange look came over his face. “Harry,” he said urgently. “I gotta go.” 

Ginny rose from her chair. “Would you like me to help you?” 

Teddy looked horrified. “You're a girl! I need Harry, he's a boy, like me.” 

Harry and Ginny chuckled, and Ginny sat back down while Harry stood. “It's a good sign,” she said quietly, as he passed her. 

Harry helped Teddy in the adjacent toilet, and then helped him back to bed. Ginny had done a freshening charm on the bed, and Teddy sighed happily as he climbed into bed. 

Ginny handed Harry another fully loaded plate. “I don't think I can eat all that,” he protested. 

“You're lucky my mum isn't here to hear you say that,” teased Ginny. “Just eat what you can, you've been through an ordeal too,” she prompted.

The three of them sat talking and laughing when Sari stuck her head in to see how Teddy was doing. She joined them in their Quidditch discussion and took a small piece of Shepherd's pie to eat in the staff room. Ginny followed her out to discuss another patient.

Teddy started to get sleepy again, and after getting Teddy settled, Harry felt completely stuffed himself. He looked on in confusion as a nurse came in with an armful of blankets and pillows, then conjured a small camp bed. 

“Best we can do, sorry,” she apologised. 

“What's it for?” he asked. 

“Oh, Ginny said you'd probably want to stay the night with your son, so this is your bed. Okay?” she asked. 

Harry nodded gratefully. He'd been worried they'd tell him to go home. 

“I can set it up,” he told the nurse. “Thank you,” he said. 

She smiled and went to Teddy's side to do his obs for the umpteenth time. “He's doing well,” she said, smiling and talking softly. “Call out if he needs anything. I'll be checking in regularly throughout the night.”

“Thank you. You've all been so kind,” said Harry.

“No-one likes to see a child ill or in pain. We're all happy that Teddy's on the mend,” she said, before leaving him alone with Teddy.

He finished making the camp bed up just as Ginny returned. “Hey, everything okay?” she asked, gesturing to the bed. 

Harry nodded. “Ginny, thank you so much for everything. You've been amazing through all this, really. I can't tell you what it means to me,” he said softly, not wanting to wake Teddy. He moved to her side.

Ginny smiled lovingly at Teddy. “I told you, Harry, I'm happy to help. It's the least I can do for Remus and Tonks' son. Now, I'm going to head home, but I'll be back early in the morning. I dare say Teddy will just need to be monitored by the nurses tomorrow, and I'll return to my normal duties, but I'll certainly come and see Teddy from time to time,” she said.

She looked back up at him, suddenly aware of how close he was to her. “Is there anything else I can do for you tonight, or anything I can bring you or Teddy tomorrow?” she asked. She licked her lips nervously. 

Harry found himself watching that pink tongue run over her red lips. “Erm...what? No, nothing, erm, no, we're fine...thanks.” He wanted to melt into those brown eyes. 

Ginny nodded. “Well, goodnight,” she said softly. 

“Yeah, night,” agreed Harry. 

Ginny laughed softly, and left him alone with Teddy.


	5. The Burrow

Harry woke early next morning as a nurse entered the room to do Teddy's obs. He used the time to go to the toilet, then checked on Teddy himself. The colour was returning to his face, although he was still pale. 

Harry checked the time; it was only six o'çlock. He decided to get dressed then lay on his camp bed. As he did so, his thoughts turned to Ginny. 

It hadn't registered with him yesterday, but now he realised Ginny had known Remus and Tonks. He wondered if Ginny had been at Hogwarts the year Remus had taught there, and, doing some quick calculations, decided she was. He wondered how she knew Tonks, and made a mental note to ask her about it sometime later.

His and Teddy's holiday was certainly not turning out how he wanted. He was debating whether they should return to America once the healers gave him the okay to travel. He didn't want to drag Teddy around with him while he went to Godric's Hollow, or visited Hogwarts to speak with the people that helped in the battle. Again, Harry wished he knew someone, anyone here who could help him; who he trusted to look after Teddy. 

The door opened and Ginny entered. Her hair was up in a pony tail today, and he noticed how slender her neck was. “Morning,” she said softly. “Sleep well?” 

“I didn't hear him stir, even when the nurses came in every half hour,” he said, nodding. 

“Actually, I meant you,” she said, flushing. “Those camp beds aren't the most comfortable, but I guessed you'd want to stay close to Teddy.” 

Harry nodded again. “Yeah, I'd hate to return to our house alone. I'd rather have sat out in the waiting room if I had to,” he said. 

“Well, they're even worse than the camp beds,” she grinned, picking up Teddy's chart. She made some notations. “We'll increase his food today, see how he goes. I'm confident the danger has passed,” she said. “I'll be checking on him regularly throughout my shift,” she said, preparing to leave. 

“You knew Teddy's parents,” he blurted out. “Tonks and Remus,” he added, unnecessarily. 

Ginny stopped and looked at him sadly. “Yes. Yes, I did. They were...good people, who helped me through one of the worse times in my life. I'll never forget them,” she said, before leaving the room. 

Harry was surprised. He had guessed that Ginny was a similar age to him so he figured she was either a second or third year when Remus was at Hogwarts. He wondered what both Remus and Tonks had helped her with. He hated to think of someone so nice and kind as Ginny going through a horrible time. 

She popped her head back an hour later. “Hey, I'm on my break. Do you want to go home and have another shower?” 

He sniffed under his arm pit. “I think I'm good, I've just been sitting around here. But, if you truly don't mind, I might just go for a walk, get some fresh air and stretch my legs. Okay, Teddy?” 

Teddy nodded and Ginny grinned. “Go, it's fine.” 

Harry wandered down to the Welcome witch, who pointed him where to go to send an owl. He sent a message to Kingsley, letting him know what had happened if he needed to get in touch with Harry. He chuckled to realise the staff had not yet realised he was Harry POTTER, indeed, they all called him Mr Lupin, Teddy's dad, or simply Harry.

He then went up to the fifth floor to the hospital shop and purchased some sweets and comics for Teddy. He was still lethargic and content to stay in bed, but was apt to get bored. Gathering his purchases, he returned to Teddy's room. 

He heard Teddy's laughter even before he opened the door. It made his heart swell with love for the little boy that he loved as much as if he were his own flesh and blood. But, instead of Ginny, he found Teddy playing Exploding Snap with an older man.” 

“I win again, Grandpa Arthur, I win,” sang Teddy, as the cards crumbled on the table. 

“You did indeed, young Teddy,” chuckled Arthur. He looked up at Harry, and stood. “Ah, Harry Potter. A pleasure to meet you.” He held out his hand for Harry to shake. 

Harry was pleased that this man wasn't gushing over meeting the 'Chosen One'. He shook the man's hand. “Hello, sir...and you are?” 

Arthur grinned. “Sorry, Arthur Weasley, Ginny's dad. Erm, Healer Weasley, I mean.” 

“Can we play again, Grandpa Arthur?” asked Teddy. 

Grandpa? Arthur must have noticed the confusion on Harry's face for he quickly explained. “Erm, hope you don't mind. Ginny told us last night that Remus and Tonks' son was here, and my wife sent some food. I came to see my daughter, and found her here with young Teddy, but then she got called away,” he said. 

“It was a 'mergency, Harry. So Grandpa Arthur asked if he could stay and I said yes. It's okay, isn't it, Harry?” asked Teddy, suddenly remembering how protective Harry could be. 

“Yes, it's fine, very kind of you, sir,” said Harry. 

Arthur sat back down. “Not at all, not at all,” he said, waving away Harry's concerns. “I have two young grandchildren with another two on the way. I'd hate to have any of them go through what you and young Teddy have gone through the last day or so. You've been a brave boy, not surprising considering who your parents were,” he beamed at Teddy.

“You knew my mum and dad?” asked Teddy, wide eyed. 

Arthur nodded. “And your grandmother. They were the best kind of people, young Teddy, and I can see you're going to be just like them.” He patted the boy's hand, and Teddy smiled happily. 

“Hey, I'm back, sorry I-Harry, you're back!” said Ginny, coming in to the room and nearly running into his back. He moved further into the room to allow her more access. 

“Yeah, I just met your dad,” he said, smiling at Arthur.

“Oh, good. Erm, Dad, sorry, I won't be able to have lunch with you. We've just had two cases of Scrofungulus brought in, so I have to go. Harry, Teddy, I may not see you much for the rest of my shift-” 

“ Aw, Ginny!” complained Teddy, until Harry hushed him and looked apologetically at Ginny. 

“ I'll definitely come by and see my favourite patient later,” she laughed, and both Harry and Teddy looked pleased. 

Ginny touched Harry's arm, something she did frequently, Harry realised. He didn't mind, it had been a long time since he had felt a kind touch that wasn't from Teddy. “Did you get everything done you wanted to?” she asked. 

Harry nodded. Arthur watched on, intrigued by the emotions in the room. He smiled as Harry and Ginny stared at each other without speaking for several seconds. 

“ What did you do, Harry, where did you go?” asked Teddy. 

“ I just let Kingsley know we're here,” Harry told him. 

Teddy frowned. “ Is that all? Bo-ring.” 

Harry chuckled. “ Sounds like someone's getting better,” he quipped to Arthur and Ginny. To Teddy he said, “ We don't know anyone else here, Teddy.” 

“ No-one?” asked Ginny, surprised. 

Harry shook his head. “ I've heard the names of people I was hoping to talk to-Longbottom, Hagrid,Mcgonagall, Bones, even yourselves, the Weasleys. But the things I wanted to discuss are not the best thing to talk about with a child present, and I don't have anyone to look after him,” he said, looking at Teddy. 

“ Well,” said Arthur, beaming. “ Now you have us.” 

“ Dad, Harry, sorry, I really have to go. Be good, Teddy and eat all your lunch, I'll check back with you later,” said Ginny. 

Teddy held his arms up for a hug and Ginny immediately leant into him to hug him back. “ I'll miss you, Ginny,” he said softly. 

“ Watch out for Rupert, I think he's cheating at Exploding Snap,” she whispered, making him laugh. It warmed her heart to see the sweet boy she met at Hogwarts was back. 

Arthur watched on interestedly, as Ginny kissed his cheek and then awkwardly moved around Harry. With a quick wave, she was out the door. 

“ Harry, my boy, I believe I may be able to help you out,” said Arthur. 

Harry, who was still watching Ginny walk away through the open door, turned back to her dad. “ Hmm? Sorry, what did you say?” he asked. 

Arthur smiled to himself. “ Tell you what, Harry. I'm just going to go and see my wife, and I'll be back soon. I may have an answer to your dilemma.” 

“Can we play some more, Grandpa Arthur?” asked Teddy, “when you come back?” He was reluctant to lose his new friend. 

“ Of course we can, young Teddy. Harry, I'll return with some more of Molly's cooking for lunch,” said Arthur. 

“ For me too?” asked Teddy, enthusiastically. 

Arthur laughed, a great booming laugh. And Harry realised he didn't feel lonely any more.

/*/*/*/*

A week later found Harry and Teddy staring at the expansive grounds of the Burrow, and the large group of people gathered there. 

“ Hey, it's you.” A young girl, three or four, with golden red hair approached Teddy. “I like your hair.” 

Teddy beamed, but became bashful. “ Yours is pretty too,” he said, his turquoise hair more brighter than ever. Harry found it hard to believe that only a week ago, he was in St Mungo's.

“ Wanna come play? Grandpa made us a tree house?” she asked excitedly. 

Teddy looked up at Harry expectantly “ Can I, Harry?” 

Harry had been hoping to keep Teddy with him for a bit longer, but he reluctantly agreed. “ Don't over do it,” he called out, as the girl grabbed Teddy's hand and they both ran past the chicken coop, giggling. 

“ They'll be okay, my brother George is down there with his boy, Freddie. Hi, I'm Bill Weasley, and that whirlwind was my daughter, Victoire,” he said, holding his hand out for him to shake. 

“ Harry. Nice to meet you,” said Harry, shaking the man's hand. 

“ You know, Tori's been talking non stop about a boy she saw at the Remembrance Day ceremony at Hogwarts, a boy with blue hair. Were you there?” asked Bill, bringing Harry over to a table set out with drinks and chips. Bill took a drink but Harry declined politely.

“ Yes, we were at the back,” affirmed Harry. “ We didn't stay long after the ceremony due to the weather.” 

Bill nodded. “ Yeah, I know what you meant. We actually had Tori's birthday party to prepare for after, so it was a pretty full on day for the family.” 

“ Erm, is this ALL your family?” asked Harry. 

Bill chuckled. “ Most, but not everyone here is. Mum and Dad invited some people that were keen to meet you.” 

“ 'arry Potter!” 

Harry turned around at the mention of his name, but found himself smothered in a hug. Bemused, he realised he only came up the speaker's stomach. 

“ Hagrid, he needs to breathe,” chuckled Bill.

The man named Hagrid stepped back. “ Right. Sorry about that. Blimey, 'arry Potter. Aren't you the image of James?” he asked, rhetorically. 

“ You knew my dad?” asked Harry, looking up, up, up. Hagrid nodded. 

“ But you have your mother's eyes,” said a stern looking woman of undetermined age, but with a twinkle of kindness in her eyes. “Hello, Mister Potter. I am Minerva Mcgonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts, and I was head of Gryffindor House when your parents attended,” she said. 

Harry's head swung to her. “ So you knew my parents too, and Sirius and Remus.” 

Minerva nodded sadly. “ Come, we have a lot to talk about.” She gestured to a group of chairs. 

Bill patted Harry on the back, and left him in the capable care of Hagrid and Minerva. 

/*/*/*/*

Harry's head was spinning with all the stories he'd heard the last hour. He'd almost expected to be inundated with people, coming over to stare or ask questions, questions he didn't want to answer. Instead these people gladly shared their memories of his parents and their best friends, at times making Harry actually laugh out loud at the antics of his dad and godfather.

Arthur had used the Sonorus charm to call everyone to come and eat. Harry had watched out anxiously for Teddy, and felt small relief when he spotted the boy, now sporting the familiar red hair that was predominant with the people around him. He smiled to see him talking with Tori and another boy, a year or two younger. 

A beautiful blonde called out to Tori, and a red haired man called out to the other boy. “Freddie, over here,” he called. Freddie ran to his dad, leaving Teddy alone. 

Just as Harry was about to go to Teddy, Ginny swooped in, picking him up and settling him on her side as they headed for the table. She tickled him and made him laugh, the best sound in the world to Harry. Ginny put Teddy down and started to load a plate of food for him. 

A tall man sidled up to Harry's side. “ Erm, Harry? Hello, my name in Neville, Neville Longbottom. My parents were good friends with your parents many years ago,” he said, nervously. 

Harry offered his hand to Neville, and gestured for a seat. The two men sat, and began to get to know each other. 

They hadn't been talking long when Ginny interrupted. “ Sorry, but I didn't want you to miss out. Here, a bit of everything,” she said, handing them both a plate filled with food. 

“ Thanks, Gin, you're the best,” praised Neville. “ I don't suppose...” He raised his empty can of Butterbeer and shook it. 

Ginny sighed, good naturedly. “ Well, if healing doesn't work out, I can always go and get a job at the Leaky. Harry, would you like one, too?” she asked. 

“ Well, seeing as though you're getting one for Neville,” he quipped. 

Ginny scoffed. “ Oh, you! You fit right in around here, you know.” She chuckled as she walked away. 

Harry realised she was right. For the first time in a very long time, Harry felt as though he was right where he was supposed to be. Not in hiding, not preparing to fight. He was here, with friends. It felt amazing.

Neville chuckled too. “ She' a good sort, Ginny. Now, where were we? Oh yes, the Order of the Phoenix. Harry?” Neville looked to see what had caught Harry's attention, and realised he was following Ginny with his eyes. He smiled, having seen many familiar looks like that at Hogwarts. He quickly realised Harry was smitten with Ginny.

“ Yes, great girl, Ginny. She' my best friend, you know. Don't know what I would have done at Hogwarts without her when the Death Eaters took over. Did you know, we made up a defence class to teach ourselves. Never had a decent defence teacher after Professor Lupin left. Ginny named it Dumbledore's Army. Her brother Ron, his girlfriend, Hermione and Ginny were the teachers. Ginny even taught me to produce a Patronus,” he said proudly.

“ Really?” asked Harry, watching as Ginny stepped in to stop an argument between Tori and Teddy. She dropped to her knees to speak at their level, talked calmly and quietly, and in the end, they both hugged her and ran away together to play. 

“ Erm Neville, would you excuse me?” asked Harry. 

“ Sure, Harry. Ill be around if you want to talk more, about our parents, or Hogwarts, or Ginny,” said Neville, teasing.

Harry's eyes were on Ginny, who was walking away down near the pond. He started to follow her when two people seemingly jumped out of nowhere, blocking his way. 

“ Harry Potter! I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. This is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger,” he introduced. 

Harry smiled and nodded, whilst trying to peer over Hermione's shoulder to keep an eye on Ginny's whereabouts. 

“ Do you know, if you had come to Hogwarts, we would have been in the same year,” said Hermione excitedly. 

“ I wonder if you would have been in Gryffindor with us,” pondered Ron. “ We saw you talking with Neville just then. Good bloke,” he praised. 

“ Yeah, he seems it. Listen, would you -” 

“ So where did you get educated, Harry. Was it the magical school in America, Ilvermornay?” asked Hermione. 

“ No, I was home schooled. Mostly by Remus after he joined us,” said Harry, trying to dodge around them.

“He was a great teacher. Really hands on, you know. Such a shame he couldn't stay at Hogwarts,” sighed Hermione. 

“ Say Ron, what's down that way?” asked Harry, pointing in the direction Ginny had gone. 

Ron turned to see where Harry was pointing. “ Oh, we've got a pitch down there. I think Gin just headed down there, probably going for a fly. Merlin knows, she won't get much flying time when she leaves.” 

“ Leaves?” asked Harry, aghast. How can she leave when he just found her?

“It's for her healer training, that's all, and it's only for a year,” said Hermione. She stepped aside. “ Why don't you go down to the pitch and talk about it with her.” 

Harry nodded and stepped past her, heading off quickly. 

“ I wanted to keep talking with him,” complained Ron. 

“ Its okay, Ronald, I have a feeling he'll be around for a long time,” said Hermione, trading a secret smile with Neville. 

“ He seems okay. Do you think we would have all been friends?” he asked, as Neville joined them. 

“ Definitely,” said Hermione and Neville together. 

/*/*/*/*

Harry found Ginny at the broom shed. “ Hey, want to join me?” she asked, surprised to see him, and suddenly a little shy. “ There's plenty of brooms.” 

“ Somehow I'm not surprised,” chuckled Harry. “ How many are in your family, anyway?” he asked. 

“ Well, I'm the youngest of seven, and the only girl. Bill's married to Fleur, she's the stunning blonde with the big belly, and they already have a daughter Tori,” started Ginny. 

“ I've met Tori and Bill,” nodded Harry. 

“ Then there's Charlie, but he's not here, he works in Romania on a dragon reserve. Percy is the one with the glasses. He's married to Audrey, and they're expecting a little girl at the end of the year. Then there's George, although it used to be Fred and George, twins. We lost Fred at the final battle. George married Angelina, she's the dark skinned lady, and they have a son, Freddie, who's two. Then there's my brother Ron, and his girlfriend, Hermione,” she finished. 

“I just met them. Merlin, that's a lot of Weasleys!” he gasped. 

Ginny chuckled. “And getting bigger all the time. I'm glad to see Teddy getting on well with Tori and Freddie.” 

Harry grabbed her arm before she could walk away. “Ginny, I know I keep saying thank you, but...thank you. For all of this, these people. The memories they've shared of my family will stay with me always. What with helping Teddy at the hospital, and now this, you've been amazing.” He looked deep into her eyes. 

“ I've grown to care about Teddy since I've met him,” admitted Ginny. “ Whether it's because he's Remus and Tonks' son, or something else, I don't know. There was just something about the two of you that day at Hogwarts.” She looked away, flushing.

“ I felt so lonely that day,” he said. 

Ginny nodded, he eyes back on his face. “ I wanted to comfort you, even though I didn't know you.”

Harry stepped forward, palmed her face and gently kissed her. “ You've been comforting us since we met,” he said softly, before kissing her again. 

A kaleidoscope of colours burst behind Ginny's closed eyes. This was it, what she'd read about in her romance novels. Here was the fireworks, the sparks, the magic she'd been waiting to feel with every boy she'd kissed. 

“ Wow,” she gasped, when Harry reluctantly stopped and stepped back. “ You're good at that.” 

Harry chuckled nervously. “I was going to say the same to you,” he said. “ I, erm, haven't really had a girlfriend, or anything, before. I've spent most of my childhood preparing to face Voldemort, and then when it was over, bringing up Teddy,” he explained. 

“ You're doing a great job with Teddy, Harry, and I'm glad you had time with your godfather and Remus and Tonks,” said Ginny. 

Harry sighed. He hated to ruin the moment, but things had to be said. “ Ginny, as much as I want to see where this,” he gestured between the two of them, “ could go, you have to know, Teddy is my priority over everything. I'm all he has, and vice versa.” 

Ginny leaned up and kissed him slowly. “ You're a good man, Harry, and Teddy is lucky to have you. And while I understand what you're saying,you're wrong about one thing. You two are not alone any more. After today, you're one of us.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. 

“ Well, Teddy already has the hair colour right,” chuckled Harry. 

“ One of us, one of us,” chanted Ginny, teasing. 

“ Harry and Teddy Weasley,” said Harry, grinning. 

“ One way to avoid the press,” grinned Ginny. 

He laughed and kissed her again. He wondered if she saw the same fireworks, the same sparks, the same magic, as he did when they kissed.


	6. New Beginnings

They never did go for a fly, instead they spent their time talking, holding hands and occasionally kissing. When they heard Ron calling out to them they realised they had been gone for over half an hour. Harry grabbed her hand as they started to walk back, when they met up with Ron and Hermione, who had come looking for them. 

“Hey, how was the fly?” asked Ron. 

“Good, it was good,” mumbled Ginny, not meeting her brother's eyes. 

“Oh, we didn't-” began Harry, at the same time. They looked at each other, flushed and looked away. 

“Right, well, Harry, just so you know, best to get your stories straight before you see the parents. Mum can sniff out a lie a mile away,” he chortled. 

Hermione grinned over her shoulder at them as they led the way down the path to get back to the house. “He's right,” she agreed. “We learnt that the hard way!”

Ron winced and rubbed his ear. “Did you have to remind me? My ear is still ringing from the lecture Mum gave me, about taking advantage of an innocent young lady. I should have just told her you jumped ME!” cried Ron, winking back at Harry.

“What? Ronald Weasley, I can't believe you just...” And Hermione was off. Harry was worried they were having a full scale row, but Ginny just leaned over to whisper in his ear. 

“Don't mind them, this is their idea of foreplay,” she quipped softly. 

Hermione's sharp ears did not fail her. “Ginevra Weasley, really, you're as bad as him sometimes,” she reprimanded. 

Ginny shrugged innocently, and cheekily looked at Harry. He mouthed 'Ginevra?' to her, and she shrugged. 

“Hey. Ron mentioned something about you leaving,” said Harry, just remembering. 

“Yeah, I've decided I want to work in obstetrics as my career so I'm going overseas to study the field further,” she said. “I've never been outside England before, except for a trip to Romania and Egypt to visit my brothers when I was younger,” she explained. 

“Overseas?” gasped Harry. 

Ron slapped him on the back. “I thought you'd be pleased, mate,” he said. 

Harry looked confused. “Why would I be pleased? I just met Ginny, and now she's going away.” 

“But-didn't I hear you were training to be an Auror?” asked Ron, uncertainly. 

Harry nodded. “Although I took a year's leave after Andromeda died,” he explained. 

“Isn't all Auror training done in New York? Er, MACUSA, right?” he asked Hermione, to clarify. She nodded. 

Harry nodded too. “Yeah, so. We live in Conneticut, not New York. I used to Floo in every day.” 

Ron beamed and looked at his sister. “And where are you going to study?” he asked, knowingly. 

“Salem,” she said, grinning. 

Harry looked at her. “Salem, MASSACHUSETTS?” he yelled. 

Ginny nodded, then squealed as he picked her up and twirled her around. 

Tori and Teddy came running up to them. “What are you doing, Harry?” asked Teddy. 

“Ginny's going to America to train to be an even better healer,” explained Harry. They had resumed walking, and Harry kept Ginny's hand in his.

“That's where we live,” said Teddy, excitedly. “Unless...we move here?” 

“That what this trip was all about, deciding where is the best place to raise Teddy,” said Harry to the others.

They had joined the rest of the family by now, but Teddy still had questions. “So, will we see Ginny every day if we go home to America?” he asked. 

“It depends where I live, Teddy. I need to find an apartment over there,” she said. 

“You could stay with us. You could have Grandma's old room,” shrugged Teddy. 

“What's all this?” asked Molly, looking down at Teddy, then at Harry and Ginny's blushing faces. 

Teddy quickly spoke up. “Ginny's coming to America and she's gonna live with me and Harry and it's gonna be awesome,” he said confidently. 

Molly looked between Harry and Ginny. “Mum, we haven't even-” began Ginny. 

“Mrs Weasley, I would never-” began Harry, at the same time.

“Actually, it would give me and Molly peace of mind to know Ginny is with friends while she's away from us,” said Arthur, his arm around Molly's shoulder. He gave her a discreet squeeze. 

“Friends?” snorted Ron. “I think-” Whatever Ron thought was cut off as Hermione poked him in the side and frowned at him. 

“Of course, we had planned on accompanying Ginny when she first went over there, to help her find a place,” started Arthur, as Molly was still frowning as she looked between the two. 

“You'd both be welcome to stay, sir. The house is large. Andromeda, Remus and Tonks shared the lower floor, and Sirius, and I were upstairs. Teddy is upstairs with me now, but there's spare rooms for you to stay and help get Ginny settled,” said Harry happily. 

“Harry, are you sure?” asked Ginny quietly. 

“Of course your parents would be welcome, Ginny,” said Harry, in surprise. 

“No, I meant about me...staying with you,” she clarified. “You don't have to because Teddy thought it would be a good idea.” 

“Perhaps you could spend the next few weeks getting to know each other, before you make the final decision,” suggested Arthur. 

“Yes,” sighed Ginny in relief. At Harry's hurt look, she explained hurriedly. “I don't want you to regret asking me. Let's get to know each other more. I have to be in America by July first, so that gives us time,” she said. 

“You're right, I know,” said Harry. He looked around, happy to see people were moving away to give them some privacy. “I'm sorry if I was moving too fast. It all just seemed too good to be true. I-I'm not used to that in my life.” 

Ginny moved into his arms and put her arms around his waist. “It's fine, Harry, I understand. I have a really good feeling about us, so these next few weeks should be fun.” She was determined to make them so for him and Teddy. 

/*/*/*/*

Harry couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. The weeks had flown by. Ginny was still working for the first week, so she usually saw them after her shift.   
They ate a lot at the Burrow, but also ate one night at Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur's home. Teddy and Tori had become fast friends, and Fleur had suggested a sleepover. 

Harry was thrilled for the chance of some alone time with Ginny. They were getting closer every day. Ginny stayed that night and, after fooling around a bit, she even slept in the same bed as him, but they didn't go all the way. When he woke the next morning with Ginny in his arms, Harry didn't think life could get any better. Until Ginny woke, glanced at the clock and muttered “Shit!” and ran to the shower to get ready for work. 

Harry had chuckled, watching her dress hurriedly and used her wand to secure her hair in a bun of some sort. She was adorable, and he could watch her all day. 

“Sorry, have to go,” she apologised, coming over to kiss him quickly. 

He halted her, and kissed her deeply. She threw her arms around his neck and he rolled her on top of him. “Harry, I'll be late,” she sighed happily. 

“So be late, it's your last day,” he chuckled. He palmed her face. “Last night was brilliant,” he said softly. 

“Yeah. Next time let's get naked,” she quipped, then bellowed with laughter at the look on his face. 

“Erm, yeah, okay,” he smiled sheepishly. “We can do that.” 

Ginny kissed him hard and quick, then rose from the bed. “Now, I really have to go. I'll see you later.” 

“Bye,” said Harry, watching her use the Floo to go to work. He sighed happily, aware he was grinning like a loon. 

/*/*/*/*

While Ginny was working, and Bill and Fleur had Teddy, Harry used the time to go to Hogwarts, then Godric's Hollow. He was made most welcome by the headmistress and happily met more of the professors. As it was summer holidays, Minerva personally gave him a tour of Gryffindor Tower, specifically pointing out where his parents, Remus and Sirius slept. She then showed him all around the castle, adding an anecdote about one or another of his family every where they went. It meant a lot to Harry, to stand where his mother stood, to sit on the bed his dad had slept on. To gaze upon the Quidditch trophy with his dad's name on it, or see the Whomping Willow, planted to give Remus an exit from Hogwarts on the nights he transformed. 

He joined the other professors for lunch, hearing fun stories of the Weasley twins, and even Ginny herself. Madame Sprout spoke fondly of Neville, and Harry was assured he was surrounding himself and Teddy with good people. 

After farewelling Hogwarts, Harry decided to go to Godric's Hollow. He had only been there once before, after fleeing with Hagrid when he was a baby. He and Sirius had come to speak with Bathilda Bagshot while searching for Horcruxes, but found her dead. Sirius had taken Harry to the graveyard before they'd had to flee. 

Now he had the time to look at the house he'd lived in as a baby. He walked through the gate and up to the front door, then decided not to go in. Not yet. He walked around the back, imagining flights and picnics and good times with his family. 

He then wandered over to the graveyard, taking his time to carefully look around. Finally he came to his parents, and he sat there for over an hour, telling them about his life, his heartaches, his love for Teddy, and his new found feelings for Ginny. 

He left with his heart full of love, and for once, looking forward to the future. He found Ron and Hermione waiting for him at the Burrow. They offered to take him to the Leaky Cauldron to meet some of their Hogwarts friends whose year he would have been in. He was reluctant until Ron told him Ginny was meeting them there. 

They were a lively bunch and Harry enjoyed meeting them all. From Seamus, with his stories of blowing things up, to Luna Lovegood, who told him all about the Crumple-Horned Snorkaks. Harry found Luna a delight and enjoyed hearing the stories of her travels. When Hermione confided to him that Luna was Ginny's best friend, Harry felt like he had been accepted as one of them. 

He was disappointed that Dean Thomas wasn't there so he could thank him personally. Ginny had finally got around to showing him the picture Dean had drawn, and he'd been quite touched by it. He planned to send Dean an owl, thanking him, and hoped they could meet up sometime.

The best part, though, was when Ginny finally arrived. She was greeted by them all, but it was Harry, and Harry only, she had eyes for. She made her way to his side and he put his arms around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. It was all so easy, so natural. They left soon after to go and pick up Teddy.

Harry had really hoped she'd stay the night again, but she reminded him that Teddy was back home with him now, and she didn't really feel it was a good idea for her to stay. She kissed him goodbye hurriedly, mindful of little eyes watching their every move. She whispered to him that there was no rush, that they had all the time in the world. He knew she was right, but he still would have liked her to stay.

Their last week spent in England was Ginny taking them to see all her favourite places, and exploring Muggle London. Every day was an adventure, sometimes joined by Bill, Fleur and Tori, or even George, Angelina and Freddie. 

Soon it was time to be heading to America. Arthur was so excited, while Molly was more hesitant, feeling out of her depth. They had a big family dinner the night before, then were up as the sun rose, to catch an early Portkey to New York. Harry had explained to them that the Weasley parents would need to get permits for their wands while they were visiting, and he knew the hold up it could take when they arrived. Ginny's wouldn't take as long as she had already been granted a permit to work in the country for a year. She would just need to register her wand and show her permit to be validated.

It was quite a surprise to Harry to see that all the Weasley family had risen early to come to the Ministry to see them off. There were hugs all around, even for him and Teddy. Harry laughed as Teddy blushed when Tori kissed his cheek, as she had seen Bill do to Ginny.

With promises of letters, and International Floo calls and to be home for Christmas, Ginny shed a few tears as she realised she was really leaving home. She managed to grab the Portkey just in time; the last to leave. 

The first thing she saw, when she steadied herself and focused, was the huge sign on the wall. 'Welcome to the United States of America.'

Her new life awaited her.


	7. Revelations

Molly and Arthur stayed for three weeks, seeing Ginny settled in Harry's house. Harry did not mind the company of the elder Weasleys, and took much joy in showing them around New York, Conneticut and Massachusetts. Arthur was curious and had a thousand and one questions about everything. Molly was particularly interested in the visit to Salem, home of the infamous witch trials. They both got to see where Ginny would be working and even met some of her colleagues. They could see that Ginny was going to have a busy, but enjoyable time during her year there. 

All too soon, it was time for the Weasley parents to head home. Harry surprised them with aeroplane tickets, to Arthur's excitement and Molly's trepidation. Teddy was sad to see them go, for he had enjoyed their visit. He had been happy to show them the little kindergarten he was going to be starting in September. 

Ginny started her training, and they soon settled into some sort of routine. For the first few weeks Ginny was simply doing nine to five; with study and meeting women who were in various stages of their pregnancies. She had made close friends with three of her classmates, and Harry and Teddy joined her often to meet for dinner with their significant others. 

Teddy started kindergarten; only doing half days to start. Harry found himself with a couple of hours free time every day. At Ginny's urging, he went to speak to his Auror trainer, and was allowed to join in on the morning classes, or use the gym if the class were out on surveillance training. 

Harry and Ginny were enjoying the time together, getting to know each other completely. Harry told her of his past, his verbal and sometimes physical abuse at the hands of his Muggle relatives. Of Sirius, breaking out of Azkaban and taking him away, far away to America, with Remus, and the very house they lived in now. Sirius was able to tell him all about that terrible Halloween night, and share with Harry his many memories of his parents, particularly his father. 

Dumbledore then reached out, offering Remus a position at Hogwarts. As he needed the money, and missed life in England, he accepted, and promised to keep an ear out for any news. After some time, Remus confirmed Peter Pettigrew was alive, after finding the Marauder's Map in Filch's office. Sirius immediately headed back to England to help his friend, so he could secure his freedom and make Peter pay for his treachery to James and Lily. In the subsequent fight, Remus transformed, Pettigrew was captured, and Sirius was declared innocent. In the wave of protests from parents about a werewolf teaching, Remus quit to return to the States with Sirius, and tutor Harry. Remus was happy to be with the only people left who he considered family.

Tonks joined them two years later. Voldemort had broken into the Ministry, desperate to get his hands on a prophecy. The Order of the Phoenix had been reformed, and Tonks was a part of it. She came to let Sirius know, and ended up falling for Remus. She visited them often, bringing information from England. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were on the rise, seemingly looking for something. What, Tonks didn't know. 

However, after hearing the story of a girl possessed by a diary, Sirius and Remus quickly worked out Voldemort had somehow managed to make a Horcrux. Their subsequent correspondence with Dumbledore found he had made more than one. So they set out, with Harry, to find and destroy them. It took some time but soon, there was only the snake and the diadem left to find and destroy, when word came that Voldemort had arrived at Hogwarts, and the battle had commenced. Sirius and Harry met with Remus and Tonks, who had given birth at her mother's home in England. Andromeda and Teddy departed for Conneticut and safety while the others headed for Scotland. The plan was for them all to regroup in Conneticut and make further plans then.

Returning home alone, to tell Andromeda about Tonks, Remus and Sirius, had been one of the hardest things Harry had to do. He hadn't stayed in England long after the battle, needing to return to the fragments of his family. Watching Teddy grow up had been the only thing keeping Harry from drowning in his grief. 

Ginny found it hard to believe this man had been through so much personal hell. She gathered him in her arms, much as her mother had done to her as a child, and rocked him as years of loneliness and grief poured out from him. Harry cried, for the boy under the stairs, for the boy on the cusp of manhood who had fought and won, yet lost. And he cried because Ginny was here, with him, and he was so goddamn happy about that. 

When he told her that, through hiccups and red eyes, they both laughed. Then Ginny kissed him slowly, softly at first, then harder and longer. They lay entwined on his bed, his arm around her waist, her leg threaded through his. And she said the words he had longed to hear all his life. “I love you, Harry.”

He stared into her beautiful brown eyes. Did she know what those words meant to him? That he had only said the words to Teddy, and that was a completely different kind of love. “I love you too, Ginny,” he replied, hoping she understood that his love for her was from every part of him. 

They made love for the first time that day. Ginny had a rare day off from study, and Teddy was at kindergarten. Harry was inclined to want to worship her body, but the first time was too exciting, too new, and unfortunately, over way too soon. The sights, the sounds, the smells were intoxicating. As they lay together after, wrapped in each other's arms, Harry knew this was forever. This was a forever kind of love. 

They rushed to get dressed and to go pick up Teddy together. Harry almost wept in relief when he was invited to another boy's house for a sleepover, and was keen to go. They returned home, packed his bag and took him to the boy's house, promising to pick him up early next morning. Then they hurried home. 

This time it was Ginny's turn to speak. “All cards on the table,” she told him. “You told me your story, now it's my turn.” Harry nodded and held her while she spoke. 

She told of growing up with her brothers, of hearing all about Hogwarts and being so excited when it was finally her turn to go. How a vindictive Lucius Malfoy, wanting to hurt Arthur for his Muggle Protection Act, had slipped an enchanted diary into her school books. Ginny had poured her heart out to Tom, when Hogwarts didn't turn out the way she had hoped. 

The other girls mocked her for her second hand robes, and her brothers didn't want their little sister hanging around them. Although she had Luna, she rarely had classes with her. So she turned more and more to the diary, and Tom manipulated her, using her to set a Basilisk loose in the school. It Petrified several students before Dumbledore saved her in the Chamber of Secrets. 

Harry was stunned that it had been Ginny who had been possessed by the diary. She truly knew what it had been like to have a connection to Voldemort; the connection he'd had since he discovered he was a wizard.

Ginny cried as she told of her fear she'd be expelled from Hogwarts, or worse. Dumbledore had spoken in her favour, and she'd been allowed to return. Despite a visit to Egypt to see her brother Bill in an effort to stop her nightmares, the real help came from her brother Charlie. Or more specifically, Charlie's Hogwarts friend, Tonks. 

The Auror visited Ginny at home, and came nearly every day, when she could. Mostly they talked, of how weak Ginny had felt, how Tom had manipulated her. Tonks taught her to be strong, to believe in herself, to just be the best Ginny she could be. 

Ginny took what Tonks said, and thought about it long and hard. She'd never asked for any favours from her brothers for being the youngest, smallest and only girl; on the contrary. She may not be able to do anything about her size, but she would grow. She could do something about her magic, though, and under cover of a spell that Tonks had taught her, she practised some basic defensive magic. She was soon quite proficient at many spells, but the one she really liked was the Bat Bogey Hex.

She was determined not to let the diary incident shape her life in a negative way. She had been touched by dark magic, and survived, and was even proud of herself for not giving in to the darkness. Tonks told her she must be a strong witch to fight Riddle's possession all year. Tonks became her strongest supporter, and the elder sister she never knew she was missing. Her kindness and patience with Ginny meant a lot to her, and she vowed to one day do something to honour her new friend. 

They stayed in touch through letters, although Ginny had overheard that Tonks was a member of the newly regrouped Order of the Phoenix, so when her letters weren't responded to immediately, she understood the reason why. 

At the start of the new school year, she held her head high. She still had Luna, whose friendship never wavered. She made an effort with the girls in her dorm, but their close friendships had already been formed. They were polite and sometimes included her, but there was no 'best friend' in Gryffindor. 

She still suffered from nightmares, no matter what she did to stop them. In desperation she turned to the new DADA professor, Remus Lupin. His kindness was what she needed, and over the next months, he taught her the Patronus charm. Even he was surprised with the size and grace of her mare, as it roamed the room. 

She had been surprised to learn he was a werewolf, but he had been kind to her so she tried to help him. She went to the headmaster, asking if they got enough signatures on a petition, could Professor Lupin please stay. Ginny was sure most of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would sign. 

Dumbledore looked sadly at her, then told her Professor Lupin had already left. He was sure Remus would be touched by her concern, but there was no way he would be teaching there next year. Numb, Ginny nodded and left. 

Harry and Ginny stopped talking for awhile after that. Both their hearts were hurting at the loss of two people that had meant a lot to them. Harry and Ginny simply held each other close, content to be with each other. They were lost in their own thoughts until Ginny stood, held out her hand and led Harry to his bedroom where they made love for the rest of the night. It was intense and intimate; words being unnecessary.

Ginny moved into Harry's bedroom after that, and Teddy barely blinked at the news. He didn't understand why Harry would want to share his bedroom with a girl, but then again, Harry did have a huge bed. Teddy supposed there was room enough for Ginny, and he quite liked cuddling between them some mornings. 

George, Angelina and Freddie came for a visit in October, announcing that Angie was pregnant again and showing photos of Bill and Fleur's new daughter, Dominique. Teddy was thrilled to have the younger boy stay with him, and introduced him to his friends at kindergarten. Ginny was happy to see someone from her family, and George promised not to say a word to their parents about his sister's new sleeping quarters. 

Harry, Ginny and Teddy returned to England for Christmas and they were staying for a week to welcome in the New Year. It was obvious to anyone who saw them that the three were a family, and that Harry and Ginny were crazy in love. If Harry happened to corner Arthur in his shed for a quiet word, then Arthur wasn't saying a word. Only to Molly, later that night, did he share the question Harry had asked him, and they both cried in joy. 

It was a whirlwind of a week. Ginny was determined to catch up with as many friends as they could. They arrived on Christmas Eve, and left Teddy making Christmas biscuits with Molly and Tori while Ginny accompanied Harry on his visit to Godric's Hollow. They joined the Christmas Eve service at the small church and lit two large candles, one to honour their past, and one to celebrate their future. 

Christmas Day was a day of presents, food and naps. Audrey had been having contractions all day. She thought she had plenty of time and didnt want to disrupt the celebrations, but her waters broke as they were preparing to leave, and shortly before midnight, Ginny and Molly helped her deliver a beautiful baby girl. Every one agreed baby Molly was the best gift they could have received this Christmas. 

The Burrow was packed, as everyone had stayed to welcome the new addition. Somehow Molly found places for everyone to sleep. To Harry and Ginny's surprise, she ushered them both into Ginny's old bedroom and expanded her single bed to a queen size. She then wished them a goodnight, and bustled back downstairs to check on the grandchildren, who were camping in the lounge. 

The next day was a visit to Ginny's aunt Muriel who had felt too poorly to come to the Burrow the day before. Ginny brought food for her, and news of the new baby. They stayed for an hour, before the old lady fell asleep. 

Their next stop was St Mungo's, to visit Ginny's old colleagues. Most remembered Harry, and were happy to see the two of the together. They were also happy to hear Teddy was doing well.

They spent most of the next day at Hogwarts. Harry marvelled at the trees in the Great Hall, and the beautiful decorations. He congratulated Hagrid, who immediately smothered him in hugs, to Ginny's amusement. Hagrid also told him he had been the one to deliver him to his Muggle relatives that Halloween night. He spoke in a way as if asking for forgiveness, but Harry told him there was nothing to forgive. Hagrid cried all over Harry, and the headmistress had to perform a drying spell on his clothes.

The next day was spent with Teddy in Muggle London, looking at all the Christmas sights and trying to avoid the frenzied shoppers out looking for bargains. When they returned to the Burrow they skated on the ice covered pond, and flew when they could. Molly thought they were foolish for being out in the cold, and had hot chocolate and fresh scones waiting for them. Ginny rolled her eyes, muttering 'warming charms' under her breath.

The next day was spent hanging out with Luna, Neville, Ron and Hermione. It was fun just sitting around, sipping hot cider and wine, talking and catching up on everyone's lives. 

That night Harry and Ginny joined Kingsley for dinner. He was interested in Ginny's training, and what their plans were for after. Harry confided that in the new year, Teddy would return to kindergarten for three full days and two half days, and Harry was resuming his Auror training, on a part time basis. They had no further plans until Ginny graduated in June. 

Ginny was loving her studies, and knew she had made the right career choice. She loved meeting the new mums, and was excited to be a part of their journey in bringing a healthy witch or wizard into the world. Every pregnancy, every expectant mother was different, and that was what made it so exciting. Helping her mother to deliver her own niece had been a special experience too, as Audrey was the one sister-in-law she felt she knew the least. She had been happy to accept their request to name their daughter, Molly Ginevra. 

They were all spending New Year's Eve at the Leaky Cauldron, which had been closed for their private celebrations. Harry finally got to meet Dean Thomas, and the two had a great chat in the corner, discussing art. Harry had taken Teddy and Ginny to the Museum of Modern Art gallery, which thrilled Dean as they discussed Muggle and magical art.

When it was time to count down to midnight, Harry drew Ginny aside and found them a little niche, big enough for two. And in the last seconds of the year, Harry asked Ginny to do him the honour of becoming his wife. Ginny stared at him in surprise, totally surprised. As bells and whistles sounded, as the fireworks flared across the sky, Ginny kissed him and whispered yes. 

“What? I can barely hear you,” cried Harry, cupping his ear. People were cheering and singing Auld Lange Syne

“YES!” shouted Ginny, flinging his arms around his neck. 

“Really?” asked Harry, dumbfounded. He fumbled in his pocket for a small box.  
“Really, really?” he repeated, worried she'd change her mind, or that he'd heard wrong. 

“Yes, a million times, yes,” she said. He took her hand and slid the ring on. She held it up, admiring it twinkle in the light. 

He drew her into his arms. “No take backs,” he warned. Laughing she shook her head. “I love you so much, Ginny. You've changed my life for the better,” he said, kissing her over and over. 

Ron found them soon after. “Ugh, would you two stop that. Anyway, Happy New Year!” he cried. 

“We're engaged!” cried Ginny, showing her brother the ring. 

“So are we!” cried Hermione, from behind Ron. The two couples laughed and embraced each other, then they announced it to everyone else. 

The festivities then kicked up another notch, as the New Years party soon became an impromptu engagement party. 

Across the room, Arthur and Molly watched in satisfaction as their two youngest children celebrated with their partners. It was the greatest joy a parent can have, to see their children grow, be happy and prosper. All their children were doing well in their chosen careers, and had found good partners to see them through life. 

“Well now, seems we've got weddings to plan for,” sighed Molly happily.

“And a new grandchild to welcome,” reminded Arthur. Fleur, Angelina and Audrey had understandably not stayed up late to see in the New Year. Bill had stayed at the party with Tori until she fell asleep, but George and Percy had stayed home with their wives. 

“The years are going by faster and faster each year,” said Molly. 

“That's because we're busier than ever,” said Arthur. “In the best kind of way.”

“I'll miss them terribly when Harry, Ginny and Teddy leave the day after tomorrow,” sighed Molly. 

“Well, when Harry cornered me in my shed to ask for Ginny's hand in marriage, he also gave me aeroplane tickets to come and visit them again at Easter. Surprise!” said Arthur, kissing her. 

“Aeroplanes...again?” said Molly weakly. 

Arthur nodded and beamed.


	8. Coming Home

Harry, Ginny and Teddy returned to England for good at the end of June. Ginny was now a fully qualified Mid-witch, and at a family gathering the next day to welcome them home, she brought another niece into the world. Roxanne was born on the first of July, on a beautiful sunny day.

They were planning on living at Potter Manor, a small estate that Harry discovered he had inherited when he met with the goblins to transfer his vaults from America to London. Although Harry wondered whether it wasn't too large for the three of them, Ginny reminded him that they would be having children of their own in future. In the meantime, a birthday party/manor warming party was in the planning, and Ginny was hoping some would sleep over, so the extra rooms would be a blessing. 

They commandeered the family wing at the manor as their own, leaving the other for guests. Their rooms were double sized, and the master suite was thrice the size with all the luxury of a five star hotel. When Ginny pondered the practicalities of keeping a manor this size tidy, Dumbledore offered a house elf from Hogwarts to help. Harry only agreed under the stipulation he be paid and have a day off. And that's how Dobby came to be a part of the Potter household. 

They spent a glorious summer with their family and friends. Ginny was to officially start at St Mungos in September, as was Harry in full time Auror training, with only a year to go. Teddy was starting at Miss Peregrine's school for Peculiarly Interesting Children. As a Metamorphagus, he fit right in. Tori would join him in a year, despite just being a witch. 

Ron and Hermione had been planning their wedding for December first, the anniversary of their first date. Ginny and Harry were happy to put their wedding plans on hold till the following year. They had considered May 2, the day they met, but being Tori's birthday too, they decided to push it back to June 30, the day they returned home to England to begin their life together. 

And so, as the sun began to set, with the last of the sun's rays shining on her long, loose hair, Arthur escorted Ginny down the aisle to an impatient Harry and a beaming Teddy. Close family and friends, as well as all the Hogwarts staff, ghosts, Merpeople and even some creatures from the Forbidden Forest, were able to witness Harry and Ginny make their vows to each other on the Hogwarts grounds. As Harry and Ginny kissed, a Centaur named Firenze shot a flaming arrow into the sky to wish them luck. Kingsley then pronounced them husband and wife, and they each took one of Teddy's hands and set off down the aisle to be greeted by their loved ones. 

Epilogue May 2, 2005-

Minerva Mcgonagall concluded her speech. “And now I give you, Harry Potter.” 

To thunderous applause, Harry made his way to the podium. “I promise not to hold you up too long; the weather doesn't look like it's going to do us any favours. On this day, seven years ago, I defeated a wizard by the name of Tom Riddle. You may know this wizard as Lord Voldemort, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Like many of you, I lost loved ones to the darkest wizard of our time. It was hard to overcome all that we lost, but time and love has helped. Our world has come back from that day, bigger, better and stronger than ever. We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. And please remember this. We all have good and dark inside of us, it's our choices that make us who we are. I believe in you all. Thank you.” 

Harry tried to leave the podium, but the press immediately shoved their wands in his face, the Sonorus charm already activated. “ Harry, that almost sounded like a political speech. Do you intend to challenge Minister Shacklebolt at the next election?” one reporter asked. 

Harry looked over to Kingsley, who cocked an amused eyebrow in question. “Merlin, no. I happen to think Kingsley is doing a great job as Minister.” 

“ What about as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Gawain Robards has indicated he may step down next year. Is that where your future lies, Harry?” asked another. 

“ At the moment, my future lies in heading to my wife and son, then celebrating my niece's birthday with some of my mother-in-law's delicious cooking,” grinned Harry. 

“ What about the rumour your wife is expecting twins?” asked a pushy reporter, who Harry knew to be Rita Skeeter. 

“ I guess we'll find out in another month or so,” hedged Harry. “Thank you,” he concluded, and pushed his way past them. 

He was stopped often to shake hands with members of the audience, and he politely did so, whilst shooting Ginny an apologetic look. She waved away his concern with a cheeky grin, knowing he hated to be put in the spotlight. 

Finally he made his way to her side, just as a clap of thunder had guests scurrying to the castle or the Apparition points before the rain started to fall. 

“ Nice speech, Harry,” grinned Teddy, Ginny's arm around his shoulder. He looked up at the man he considered his father.

“ Thanks, mate,” said Harry, taking hold of the umbrella to hold it over Ginny's and Teddy's head. 

“ You side stepped the question about Robards nicely,” said Ginny, putting her free arm around his waist. 

“ Robards wants to announce it himself in a few month's time. I think I can let him have his moment in the spotlight. Merlin knows, I don't want it,” he said, kissing the side of her head. 

“ So, off to the Burrow?” asked Teddy, stilllooking up at them. “ Hey, there's Tori! Can I-?” He indicated he wanted to go after her, and Harry and Ginny nodded. “ Hey, Tori, wait up,” he called, running after his best friend. 

“ How are you doing?” asked Harry, rubbing his hand over her distended belly. He thrilled to feel his children move under his touch. Her pregnancy had only brought them closer, and he was so excited to meet his new children very soon.

“ They were very excited to hear their Daddy speaking,” grinned Ginny. She looked annoyed. “ Do you think Rita really knows it's twins, or just took a lucky guess?” she asked. 

“ Well, you are pretty big,” said Harry, looking down at her tummy, before realising his mistake. “ Beautiful, I meant beautiful, blooming, blossoming...” He stammered and waited to be hexed. 

Ginny laughed. “It's okay, Harry. I know what you meant. Oh, and I decided on the names during your speech. How does Muriel and Myrtle sound?” she asked. 

Harry winced. “ Erm...why Myrtle?” he asked. 

Ginny looked up at the castle. “ Because I really need to use the loo, and I think it's high time you met Moaning Myrtle,” she said. “ It just came to me.” 

“ Can I just say again how much _really_ liked your suggestions last night of Lily and Rose?” he asked hopefully.

“ I liked your other suggestions last night, Mr Potter,” she winked saucily. 

“ Ginny!” gasped Harry, looking around. As no-one was paying them any attention, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. 

Unbeknownst to them, Dean Thomas was busy drawing away, glancing up at them often. And when Lily Luna and Rose Ginevra Potter were born, amongst the gifts, they found a drawing of Harry holding an umbrella over a very pregnant Ginny, while Teddy looked up at them both. 

They framed it next to the first drawing, which Ginny had titled, ' A Man, a Boy and an Umbrella'. 

They both hung over their fireplace in their family lounge, for all to see. Ginny captioned it, 'A Man and His Family'. 

~end~


End file.
